Unliving
by CorporalChibiLevi
Summary: Ciel and Vivian used to be best friends. Until she was captured, found her way back, fell in love with him, and then captured again. But that's in the PAST. Follow our two lovebirds on their adventure through the modern world together! CielxOC Warning: OOC, Gore, and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1: Switched Identities

**A/N:** Hullo~ How are my lovies? Yes, this is KittyKatnissEverdeen, I changed my name for reasons I will explain at the end of this chapter~

* * *

It was a rainy night. A princess by the name of Vivian Darkwing was traveling from her home, in Scotland, to Kent, in Britain. The young princess had to pass through England on her travels and she was sleeping with her small head resting on the shoulder of her demon butler, Klaus. Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder and a strike of lightning right next to their carriage. The thing toppled over, crashing. She screamed as she woke up and a shard of glass sliced her pale cheek, another shard cutting open her leg, and another cutting her arm. "Master!" Klaus called, jumping to shield her body from the impact too late.

He hurriedly picked her small body up and looked around, before setting his eyes on the Phantomhive Mansion. He runs and jumps, landing in front of the door and knocking on it. The butler of the estate, Sebastian, answers. "Hello, welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, what happened to this child?" He asked.

_Phantomhive, where has she heard that name?_ "Our carriage, it got struck by lightning, and she got cut by shards of glass from the windows," Klaus says with a cool, calm, demeanor.

"Well, let's get her inside and fixed up before the wounds get infected," Sebastian says, taking her in his own arms.

"Sebastian!" A familiar, familiar to the young princess, that is, voice called. "What is happening?" A boy, he looked to be about 16, who had blue tinted-black hair, and a single sapphire blue eye, with the other covered by an eye patch, walked down the stairs and saw her in _his _faithful butler's arms and Klaus standing in the doorway. "Oh my, get her some help, Sebastian!" He ordered.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian quickly took the blonde into one of the guest rooms and bandaged her wounds. The boy walked in, ordering the two butlers out. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place her finger on _where _she saw him before.

"Hello," He said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, next to her. "I'm Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive, what is your name?" Then it hit her. Loads of childhood memories flooded into her brain as she thought about _him. _

"I-I'm..." _quick, think!_ _He mustn't know my true identity. _She thought silently. "Lady Charlotte Darkwing of England. Though, my home is in Scotland," She said. _Damn._ _She shouldn't have said her **real** last name. Now he's suspicious._ She mentally smacked her hand to her forehead. This is why people call her a stupid blonde, unfit for the crown.

"Darkwing? I feel as though I have heard that name before," Ciel mutters quietly to himself. "You wouldn't happen to know a Princess Vivian Eloise Darkwing, would you?" He asked and she almost gasped. He remembered her...after all those years...

"No, I am quite sorry. Who is she? A friend?" She asked.

"Oh, no one important, just someone I've been looking for, for quite some time now," He says and she sighs. _He's been looking for her_. _She is such an awful person._ This is why she's an Angel of Darkness. When ever there is even a shred of light for someone to grasp at, she ruins it for them. "You should get some rest."

"Yes, thank you, for your hospitality," She says, laying her head down on a pillow and falling asleep with Ciel on her mind.

* * *

"Princess Vivian, wake up," Klaus said lightly shaking her petite form.

"I-I'm up," She said sitting up. She blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Oh, Klaus, if you could, when Ciel and Sebastian are around, could you please call me Lady Charlotte?" She's too kind for her own good.

He looks confused. "As you wish, but may I ask why?" She sighed. She looked around to make sure Ciel and Sebastian weren't near by as Klaus stood her up and started helping her out of her night-gown.

"A long time ago, around the time my parents died, I had to leave him, Ciel. He and I used to be best friends, you know, before I was captured, and then moved to Scotland, so I could take my throne. I would always go over to his house and play with him," A tear came to her eye and Klaus pulled one of her blue dresses from one of her bags. It was sky blue, and had ruffled sleeves, and a slightly modest neckline. It had a blue bow, that was the same color of the dress, at the top, right below the sleeve, but on the neckline, it, like all of her dresses, went down to the ground and "poofed" out.

"You and him were close friends. Why did that change?" He asked, helping her into it.

"I was abducted by De novem Anglorum. They held me captive for three years, while preparing to make me a _human sacrifice_. They thought I would be a good sacrifice. A helpless heir to the throne, who doubled as an Angel of Darkness, that stopped believing in god the first day of captivity. Even worse, they marked me." She looked at her half-naked refection in the full mirror and traced her slender fingers over her brand. It was a circle with a weird symbol inside. "Three years...three years I did nothing but suffer, while I got abused, and...and..." She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. She sighed and turned slightly, so she could see the contract mark on her neck. A red circle with a black raven lying on its back with it's wings outstretched on a glowing sapphire blue pentacle. She sighed again and Klaus moved her hair so it covered the contract. He knows how self conscious she is about both of her marks. "He would be too ashamed to look at me if he knew." She shuddered, thinking about her past. "That, is why he mustn't know who I am."

"Yes, come on, let's get out of this room," Klaus says. He's like the parents she doesn't have anymore. And he'll be here forever, since she technically doesn't have the soul he wants anymore. It's currently resting in her ring, and he's in eternal servitude. She feels bad, but there is nothing that she could do to repay him. "Thank you," She whispered, following him out of the room.

Her and Ciel sat at the dining room table next to each other as their butlers served them a late lunch. "So, where were you two traveling to?" Ciel asked her.

"Oh, no where important, really. Just Kent." She replied, sipping her tea.

"Oh, really? What would you be doing there?" He asked.

"Business deals," She says. They finish up and move out to a sitting room.

"For what? You seem a bit young to be running a business," Ciel says.

"As do you," She replies, smirking as she took another sip of her tea.

"What was the deal for, any way?" He asks.

"I own a company for making beverages, yes that includes _alcoholic_ ones, and I was planning on expanding my business there. To be honest, it is hard running a business all by myself, ever since I had to fire Augustus, it has been completely unbearable," She says, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb.

"Why did you have to fire him?" He asks.

"You ask a lot of questions," She says with a barely noticeable, fake, half-smile on her face. "I had to fire him because I found out he was secretly running a business behind my back, and using the secret recipes I didn't let anyone but him and Klaus see. When I confronted him, he lied to my face, and disgraced my family name. Sadly I found out about his business _after_ I told him I had something big I was planning, though I thankfully did not tell him _what_ I was planning on doing. He said he'd find out what it was I was planning and make _me_ seem like the fake, so I ordered him out," She says, taking yet another sip of her tea. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked him, glancing up at his handsome face.

"If you wish," He said.

"Would you like to know what I am planning?" She asked, quickly glancing back down at her tea-cup when she saw his eye glance towards her's.

"Why would you willingly tell me that? You just met me." He asked.

"I just feel like I can trust you," She says tilting her head to the side slightly and looking into his blue eye, something she saw her mother do with her father often, before..._you know_.

"Okay, well, if you trust me that much..." He says, his eyes glancing around the room almost nervously. _That is so adorable..._

"My workers are working on this new thing. It will have a sweet flavor, almost like juice, but will be fizzy, like champagne. I'll call it soda," She says.  
Ciel gets silent. She should not have told him. This is the thing she always told him she would create when she got older. She sighed.

"That sounds like it would be lovely product, Lady Charlotte," Sebastian says for him.

"Why, thank you. I've been thinking of this product for a long, long time," She shouldn't have said that either. Klaus checked his pocket watch and looked over at her.

"My, look at the time. My mistress and I should be retiring soon," He says, about to help her up.

"No, it is alright Klaus, I can go on my own, I will be fine," She said, standing up and walking out the door. She hung her head and walked down the hall until she got to her guest room. She sighed.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and put a cloth to her mouth and nose. She passed out.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes and her vision was blurry. "Well, I see you have finally woken up," Someone says above the girl. She frantically tried to move her arms, but notices she is tied up, and there are shackles on her wrists and ankles. She blinks a few times and looks up, seeing her former co-worker, Augustus Reginald, above her.

_Be strong, be strong, be strong. Be like Ciel._ "What am I doing here?" She asks in a fierce tone. "_Release me **now**!_" She orders.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to make me?" He asks in a mocking tone. "Order your little butler to do your bidding again?"

She growls, well not really, that's unladylike, but she does in her head. "Release me now, or I shall reign _hell_ on you for the rest of your _**pathetic**_ life!" She screams.

"Why would I, when I am having _much_ more fun watching you scream like an animal? And anyway, you have not given me information _I want_ on the product you are working on," He says, tapping the end of the revolver in his hand on her forehead. "What it that?" He asks, moving her hair out of the way, showing her contract mark.

She swiftly moved her head so it was blocking his vision from her mark. "Why would I tell _filth_ like _you_ _anything_ about my company?" She spat and he kicked her in her stomach.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He shouted like a child, kicking her again in the stomach. "Now tell me! What." **_Kick._** "Are." **_Kick._** "You." **_Kick._** "Planning?!" He landed one last, swift kick to her side.

"None of your business!" She yelled. He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look into his eyes.

She smirked slightly. "What do you have to smirk about?!" She slowly moved her head and showed him the glowing mark on her neck. He gasped. "Holy..."

"Oh, quite the contrary," She said in a mocking-tone, tilting her head to the side slightly, so he could get a better view of the glowing pentacle and raven. "You see, it'd be more like..._unholy_," She said, still smirking. "Klaus, I order you to come get me. Bring Sebastian if you need."

"Mumbling to yourself won't make matters any better," Augustus said, throwing her head down on the hard floor, most likely giving the young girl a concussion, yet effectively making her black out.

...**.**

"I wonder what that crashing noise was," The young Earl says, standing up and walking to the guest room she's staying in. "Lady Charlotte?" He asked. He walked in and from the light of the moon he saw the bed still perfectly made and uncrumpled, and the window shattered open. "Sebastian! Klaus! Come quickly!" He called.

They were there in a matter of seconds. Ciel hears a gasp. "Oh no, my master!" Klaus said.

"Don't worry, Sebastian will help you locate her," The young Earl said.

They quickly traveled, the young master coming with, since Sebastian had to watch over him. "Stay in here, young master, and I will take care of it," His demon said.

"No, I am coming with you," He said.

"As you wish, my Lord," he said picking him up and carrying him into the building. He and Klaus had to fight off many people trying to kill them. They walked up to the door in which the older of the three demons thought she was being held in. "Stay here." Sebastian said.

"Fine," The youngest demon grumbled.

"Get away from me!" He heard Charlotte scream.

"Oh, stop fighting, dear Vivian," The young Earl heard a voice say and he gasped. He knew she was his Princess Vivian! _He __knew it..._ He heard a gun shot then some other commotion before Klaus and Sebastian walked out with a trembling Vivian in Klaus' arms.

"Vivian," The young demon muttered softly, walking to her side.

"So you found out?" She asked with a tear in her eye. He could only see her one eye, since the other was covered with her blonde bangs. "_I tried so hard to keep it from you_," she said weakly.

"Why? What did I do?" He asked, placing his hand on her's as Klaus carried her out.

"I'll..._I'll tell you later_," she said before passing out again.

* * *

She woke up hours later, after Klaus fixed up her wounds. She woke up, with the young demon's hand in her's. "Oh, hi Ciel," She said softly, looking over at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Kind of sore, but still quite well," She said looking up at his sapphire eye.

"Could I do anything to help?" He asked.

"No, just being here is helping," She says smiling very faintly.

"Why didn't you tell me who you really are?" He asked.

"You couldn't know. If you knew what had happened those years, you'd never look at me the same again. I know it," She said, with tears glistening in her eyes.

"You can tell me anything and I will still think of you the same as I always have," He said, lightly squeezing her hand and she slowly started sitting up. He placed a hand on her back and helped her up. "What are you doing? You are not supposed to be doing anything until you heal properly," He said, obviously worried.

"I need to show you," She said. Her hands reach up behind her and trying to grasp the buttons on the back of her night-gown. "Would you help me?" She asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I-uh.." He said, his hands slowly reaching up to the row of buttons on the back of her night-gown. His fingers fumbled with them, but he still got them all undone, exposing her pale, soft back. He softly placed his hand on her back and ran it up and down. She sighed and closed her eyes. Slowly something soft and feathery appeared under his hand. He gasped. "A-Are these..._wings_?" He looked again and saw they were _black_.

"Yes," she said softly. "I'm an Angel of Darkness. But that's not all..." She took his hand and softly placed it on her side, in her night-gown. He looked down and saw it. Her brand. It was a red circle (since it was _burnt _on, it's a burn..) with a weird symbol in it. "I was held captive for three years...three years in which I suffered while they...they..." She wasn't able to finish.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable telling me," He said softly, thinking about the day he discovered she was gone.

"Thank you," she says, making her wings disappear again. "I thought if I didn't tell you, or try contacting you, I'd stop thinking about you, and I could stop feeling so much pain and sadness every time I woke up in the morning. But, as always, I was wrong, and now I am left with my pain, sadness, and the promise that I'm going to live forever." He slowly started running his fingers softly over her back again, making her shiver. His eyes widened when he figured out what she meant.

"...Wait, you're immortal now?" He asked. She nodded as she squeezed her eyes shut and tears streamed down her cheeks.

He slowly turned her around so she was facing him. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and hugged her close to him as more tears fell down her cheeks. "So am I," He said pulling back and brush the tears from her face again.

She looked up at him her with wide, watery, eyes. "I love you. I think I always have," she says. She looked away and laid back down, resting her head on the pillow.

He sighed. "I love you too," He said and she gasped slightly.

"Really?" She asked, turning over and looking back at him.

"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" He said, getting up and walking to the side of the bed in which she was laying on. He lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb. She slowly drifted off to sleep, and he lightly kissed her pale forehead.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay~ This story, is actually going to be in modern time, but for the first few (Maybe 5 or 6 or 7..) chapters, it'll be back in the 1800s, more to build up the relationship, and SHET.

Oh yeah, I changed my username on here, because I don't only read Hunger Games FanFictions, I now read MLP, Frozen, The Hunger Games, Kuroshitsuji, Corpse Party, Attack on Titan, Blue Exorcist, and Pretty Little Liars FanFictions. Also, minty oreos sounds bloody amazing. *Drools*

Also, since I'm shit at describing things, the cult-thing that captured Vivian is called '_The Nine Angles' _look 'em up, and you'll see her brand.

Welp. That's it for this chapter~

See ya in the next one, _lovies~_


	2. Chapter 2: Walk To The Park

The blonde princess slowly opened her eyes and saw Ciel stayed all night with her. He was sitting on a chair with his hand holding her's and his head resting on the bed. "That's cute," she said quietly, as she slowly sat up, realizing she never buttoned up the back of her gown. Her hands reached up behind her and tried grasping the buttons, but to her dismay, it ended up like last night and she could not get them.

"Here, let me," Klaus said grabbing the buttons and pulling them together. Her entire face paled except for a dark red tint on her cheeks.

"O-Oh, th-thank you, K-Klaus," She stammered, turning around to look at him.

"It was no trouble at all, though it is quite puzzling to me how _all_ of the buttons on your night-gown could have come undone while you slept," He said, smirking slightly.

"Y-Yes, it's n-not what you th-think," She said, quickly laying back down.

"And what do I think?" He asked. She blushed redder and the rest of her face paled even more, if that's even possible.

"You know what you are thinking!" She said, turning over so she was facing Ciel.

"I will be getting you ready later this morning. You still have a business to take care of, you know," He said, dismissing himself.

"Yeah, yeah," She said quietly to herself. She lightly placed her free hand, he was still holding the other, on his shoulder and shook him awake. "Ciel, you should wake up and get to your own bed," she said quietly. His eye slowly opened and he looked up at her. "Oh, sorry to wake you, but you fell asleep in your day clothes.."

"No, thank you for waking me. To be honest, I haven't been getting much sleep," He says sitting up and rubbing his eye.

"Why is that?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Work, other things.."

"Like?"

"Nothing important, if that's what you're thinking."

"No that's not what I was thinking."

"Then what _are_ you thinking about?"

She shrugged. "Nothing interesting, if that's what you're thinking."

"That is not what I was thinking."

"Then what _are_ **_you_** thinking about?"

"You."

"Really?" She asked. "What kind of things?"

"Nothing bad, just how soft your skin is, how beautiful you look when your wings are out, and other things..."

"Oh. Thank you.." She looked up at him and started to get out of bed. "Wow, I _never_ thought I would miss standing up."

"Here let me help you," He says, wrapping an arm around her waist and putting her arm over his shoulder. She is shorter than he is, like she always has been, so this kind of works perfectly.

She walked, with his help, over to the dresser and took both her hands from him and place the on the edge of the dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror. She has the _look_ of a royal. Pale, perfect skin, save for her contract mark and _other _mark. Long blonde hair. _Royal purple _eyes. Short. Petite. She sighed and a hair brush from the dresser. She slowly started brushing out her long blonde locks. Then he saw her contract mark. "Y-You're marked.." She nodded once more and looked at his refection in the mirror.

"Yes, if you haven't realized yet, Klaus is my..._you know_."

"I had a feeling," He said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"If you ask me, I think it makes us more a like," He said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"There's a lot of things that make us alike," She says.

"Like?"

"We both lost our parents on our Birthdays, we both have the same birthday, we both have at least one purple eye...and a lot more," She says, turning around so she can look at him. "Though, to be honest, I like how you get to hide your purple eye. I hate mine," She says, looking down.

"I like them. They're _beautiful_..." he says, looking up at me. "..._Like you_." He mutters.

"Really?" She asked, not really believing him.

"Of course. It's the perfect shade of purple to compliment your blonde hair and fair completion," he says staring up at her eyes.

She blushed slightly. "Thank you.." she said quietly.

"I was just stating the truth, there is nothing to be thankful for," he says running his hands up and down her sides. "So, are you really working on making 'soda'?"

She nodded slightly. "It was more so I could make something that would remind you of me, since I couldn't be there with you," she said turning around.

"Really?"

"_Mm-hm_." She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's nice being here with you."

"Yes, I like being able to be alone with you," he says.

"Yes, but Klaus will probably be here soon to get me dressed," she said.

"Oh, then I should probably be going.."

"No, not yet," She said wrapping her arms around him to keep him in place.

"Okay...But when Klaus comes, I will have to go."

"I'm okay with that, just don't leave now."

"Alright, time for you to get ready, master," Klaus says walking in.

"I shall be going then," Ciel said, quickly walking out. She turned to look over at Klaus.

"What color shall I wear today, Klaus?" She asked, acting like nothing just happened.

"I was thinking royal blue," He says walking over to the closet, where all of her dresses are hanging up.

"Okay," She says before walking to her dresser.

"What about this one?" He asks holding up a blue and black dress that had short sleeves from the closet, and a pretty... _low_... neckline.

"Oh, I don't know...it seems a bit..._un-modest_ to wear that one...And it would show my contract mark..." She said, blushing.

"Don't you want to catch a certain man's eyes? You wouldn't be doing much of that wearing something like _this_," He holds up one of her pink and white dresses with a higher neckline.

"Okay, fine," She said, blushing even darker.

"Great choice," He smiles. "Shall I grab a corset?"

"No, you know I don't wear those," She said.

"Right," He says, helping her out of her night-gown. Of course she doesn't wear corsets..especially not since that one day, when she was 8 and Ciel was 9.

...

_She ran out of her mansion to the backyard, where Ciel was waiting for her. __"Ciel! Ciel!" She yelled, almost unable to contain her laughter. She ran up to him and had to take a minute to catch her breath._

_"I just caught my mother putting on her corset," She giggled. "It squeezed her so tight!"_

_"Of course it did," He said, smiling as they sat down on the blanket he set out for them. "Those are for women whose waists are too large."_

_"Well, **I'm** never going to wear one of those! It looks like they **hurt**_!_" She giggled again._

_"I think you'll be so beautiful when you get older, you won't even need one," He said, looking her deep in the eyes._

...

That's the first time he ever called her beautiful. _She thinks_.

"Are you ready, my Lady?" Klaus asks, snapping her out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yes," She says. He starts helping her into the dress and when she has it on, he starts on her hair. She sat down in a chair in front of a large mirror and he got started. Normally, she has other people to do this for her, but since he's the only one that came with her, he's all she's got. He's all she's ever had after her parents perished.

When he's finished she looked over at herself in the large mirror in awe. "It's lovely," She said. He had braided two identical braides on both sides of her head, back, where he tied them together into one braid that sat on her naturally curly hair.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

"Like I said, it's lovely." She says.

"Now for some jewels," He says, grabbing her jewelry box.

"Not too many. I don't want to look like I'm older than I really am," She says, smiling and tilting her head to the side.

"As you wish," He says. "Will these do?" He asks, holding two royal blue, oval drop earrings that match the dress perfectly.

"They are perfect," She says. He slowly pokes the ends of them into her ear lobes.

"Now shoes?" He asks.

"_Mm-hm_," She says, grabbing a pair of her dark blue stockings out of the closet. She slips them on while she waits for him to get back. He comes up in front of her, kneeling down and softly grabbing the heel of her foot, pulling it up a bit so he can put the shoes on. The outside of the shoes is black velvet with a short heel. When he's finished, he stands back up and holds his hand out for her. "Thank you," She says, laying her land on his and standing up. "I'll just have to get used to feeling so tall.."

"You are only an inch or two higher," He says.

"It feels like I'm walking on stilts. Why was I never trained to walk in heels?" She asks, looking up at him.

"I asked if you wanted to, you said 'no' because of something you said an old friend told you," He says. Then she remembers.

...

_Her and Ciel were bored, having nothing to do. At this time, he was 6 and she was 5, which were the years they often got in trouble for snooping around their parents' bedrooms. They were going through her mother's closet when she came across her mother's high heels. "Ciel, look, I'm like my mother now!" She had put them on and tried walking around in them. "Oh! Ow!" She yelled, falling over and scraping her chin on something._

_"Are you okay, Vivi?!" Ciel yelled, running to her side._

_She sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye. "Yeah, but I think I cut my chin," She said, sitting up. "I'm never wearing heels again! They're too tall and I'm too short!"_

_"I think you'd like being short when you're older," Ciel says. "You'll be much cuter than all those tall women! 'Cause my mother says small things are cute..." He blushed slightly. _

_"Oh, thank you Ciel!" She said, hugging him._

...

"Oh, right," She says. "I forgot about that.."

"Well, let's get out of here. I know you don't like being in one place for too long," Klaus says.

"Wait, what about my mark?" She asked.

"Well, Ciel already knows, so should it matter?" Klaus asks.

"Yes, it matters! It is unsightly, and not normal!" Klaus lightly places his hands on her shoulders, as a comforting gesture.

"You know, the more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the bond between the demon and the human is?" He asks.

"Yes, I know, but his servants wouldn't know what it meant, and they might ask, and we can't have that. That's why I hide it underneath my hair. No one..._no one_ can know," She said, looking down at her hands. "Could you grab my gloves?"

"Yes, master," He takes his hands away and comes back, with her long black gloves that go up to the middle of her upper arm. She held her arm out and he puts them on for her.

"Thank you," She says. "Now, could you please fix this?" She asks, talking about her hair.

"Yes, master," He says, moving her hair so some of it fell over her shoulder, thus covering her mark.

"Thank you," She says again. She walked over to the nightstand and grabbed her ring, putting it on the middle finger of her right hand. "We can go now."

"Yes, my Lady," He says, placing his hand on his chest and bowing slightly.

She walked down the hall, to Ciel's office. She walked up to the door and stopped. She stared at it for the longest time. What was she going to say when she walked in? Oh, she hopes she doesn't make a fool of herself.. She took a deep breath and raised her hand up to knock. She pulled it back. She raised it again, before pulling it back again. She didn't want to disturb him. She took another deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. "Who is it?" He calls.

"It-it's- uh, Vivian..." She said timidly.

"Oh, come in," He says.

"Stay out here," She whispers to Klaus. He nods and her hand moves to the door knob. She lightly encloses her hand around it and turns it slightly before opening the large door and walking in. Ciel looked up at her, and his eye widened, and his mouth agape slightly. She blushed a deep red. She knew she shouldn't have worn this dress! "I was- uh, wondering if you wanted to, uh, go on a stroll through town.."

"O-Of course," He snapped himself out of his almost trance like state. "I'll just have to go grab my walking stick."

"Okay," She says. He walks up to her and they walk out together. She follows him to his grand room as he grabs his gold handled walking stick, black coat with the royal blue bow tie, and black top hat.

"Let's go," He smiles slightly, making a gesture for her to wrap her arm around his elbow.

"Okay," She says again, and they walk out, with their faithful butlers following them from a short distance, to make sure they don't get hurt. She slides her arm down, so they're holding hands instead. She looks up at him as they walk and flutters her eyelashes nervously. It has been so long since she went out in public, and she's never been 'out' with a man, other than Klaus, that wasn't in a _date _sense.

"Would you like to go to the park?" He asks, snapping her out of my thoughts.

"Sure," She says. "Which way?"

"This way," He says, leading her down the street.

They keep walking down the street until they pass a dark ally. As they pass it, she sees something move! "Wait, Ciel!" She says as she stops walking.

"What is it, Vivian?" He asks.

"I saw something move!" By this time, the butlers have caught up with them and are standing right behind them.

"It was probably a cat," Ciel says, brushing it off.

"No, it was too big to be a cat!" She says. It moved again. "There! It moved again!"

Then, someone runs out of the ally, and grabs the girl, while still running. "Damn it! _WHY DOES **EVERYTHING** WANT TO KIDNAP ME?!_" She screams, more frustrated than she is scared. "Klaus come get me! _That is an order!"_ He does as he's told, as always, and runs and catches up with the kidnapper in a matter of seconds. He pounces on the man, making the girl fly from his arms and on to the rough ground, scraping her cheek against it. Klaus picks her up and runs back to where Ciel and Sebastian are still standing, almost mesmerized. Klaus set me down and took a cloth out to tidy up my cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything to keep you safe," He says. "_Anything._"

"Are you okay?" Ciel asks.

"Of course I am. Just scraped my cheek when I hit the ground. Happens all the time, well, sort of. I _am _the queen's Raven. I'm the person that gathers most of the information that her majesty's Guard-Dog uses for his cases," She says, flashing him a half-smile.

"That was cute," He says.

"What was?" She asks.

"That half-smile," He says.

"Oh," She does it again.

"Wait a minute, did you say you are the 'queen's Raven'?" He asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm the 'queen's guard dog' here," He says and they start walking again.

"Oh... Isn't that dangerous?" She asks.

"Yes, isn't it dangerous being the queen's Raven?" He asks.

"Well, yes. Most of the time, we collect the information that's..._too dangerous _for the Yard to get."

"Exactly. Your job is quite similar mine," He says.

"I know," She kisses his cheek, making his and her cheeks turn dark red. "But when people think of you, they think of a tough hero. When they think of me, they think of a helpless little princess who stands back while her butler does all the dirty work."

"But that's not what you are," Ciel says.

"Yes it is. I _am_ helpless. Look, I just got taken from that very spot and couldn't do a thing about it! Klaus had to help me. _Klaus_," She says, looking down and suppressing her anger as she always has.

Ciel lightly grabs her chin and pulls her face up. "You're not helpless, you just weren't expecting something to jump out at you. Yes, Klaus _does_ do a lot of things for you, but that _is_ a butler's job. And you shouldn't worry about what people think about you, you should worry about what _you_ think about _you_. How do you think of yourself?"

"Like...like _I'm a helpless little-_"

"But you're not. You're a beautiful princess who wins the hearts of whoever looks her way, while also catching the criminals of Scotland, thus making it a safer place to live in," He cuts her off.

"You really think so?" She asks, her eyes lighting up slightly as her cheeks heated up in turn.

"Of course, I wouldn't say it, if I didn't mean it," He quotes from last night. She did another half-smile and hugged him.

"You're too good to me," She says, pulling away. "Shall we be off, then?"

"We shall," He says. She timidly grabs his hand as they walk and intertwine their fingers. "_I_ _love you_," He whispers.

"_I_ _love you, too," _She whispers back.

* * *

**AN: **D'aww~ They're so _adorable~_

Damn. I wish _my _boyfriend was Ciel. Wait. Are they dating? Dammit! I'm the _author_, _**I should know this! **_

Dammit, lovies, I'm bein' **_stupid_** again.

'Till next chapter~ ^-^'


	3. Chapter 3: A Deadly Conversation

They finally made it to the park and they both sat down on one of the many benches. Their butlers were close, she could sense their demonic presence near them, but far enough away that they couldn't see them. She could also partially sense the humans, though she couldn't sense anything abnormal about Ciel. They silently held hands and watched the young kids play. They both sent loving glances at each other, while glancing away when the other looked at them. This went on until they both caught each other's gaze. She was unable to tear her eyes from his. She fluttered her long eyelashes, and smiled lightly as a red blush tinted her cheeks. He leaned in so their lips were nearly touching, and her eyes darted away from his, looking around; anywhere but his eye

"You're so adorable when you're nervous," He says, their lips brushing every time he says something, making her feel tingly inside.

"Wh-why, th-thank you, C-Ciel..." She stammers, locking their gazes again. He leans in and lightly kisses her lips. They pulled away and smile lightly as they stare into each others' eye(s?). She giggled and blinked a few times.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"You," She says, half-smiling.

"How so?"

"You say _I'm _cute, then go and do something _twice _as _adorable_," She says, leaning in to peck his lips again.

He blushes. "_I_ _am not adorable!_" He says, obviously getting flustered.

"What ever you say, _Cielykins~!_" She says, using the "pet-name" she called him when they were kids.

He blushes redder, and turns his head away. "_Don't call me that_," He says. She giggles again and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"You didn't care when I called you that when we were kids~!" She says in a sing-song voice as she looked over at his face.

"_Because we were children! _We're both older now," He says, regaining his composure.

She leans in close to his ear and whispers, _"You can still call me Vivi, if you want," _with her hot breath fanning out on his neck and ear. They both blush and she pulls away. "Just reminding you."

"I-I-I...okay..._Vivi,_" He says. She smiles and pecks his cheek, like she did a lot when they were kids.

"I love you," She says, still smiling the half-smile he said was cute.

"I love you too," He says, smiling lightly as his red cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. She leaned over and rested her small head on his shoulder. She was 15, and he was 16, but that changed absolutely nothing between them.

"Oh! I forgot to ask! Why are _you _going to live forever. You already know why _I _am, but I don't know why _you_ are," She says, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"I'm a demon," He says bluntly.

"Oh," She giggles, and then starts laughing. "Good...thing!" She says between giggles. "I was worried you would be an _angel or something!_" She started laughing once again. She calmed down and with a smile on her face she says, "Because if you were, I would have to kill you." She says it in a serious tone, but with a wide smile on her face.

"Really?" He asks, his eye widening slightly from the last thing she said.

"Mm-hm. Evil beings, and good beings aren't meant to mingle. Klaus taught me that...Actually, he taught me everything I know about anything supernatural. He's my supernatural-tutor," She says, smiling and kissing his cheek again. "But you're a demon, and I'm an Angel of _Darkness_, so there's nothing to worry about," She paused, and in a small voice she says, "But I know, if you or I were good, and we had to kill each other, _you would probably win_."

Ciel got silent. Did she say the wrong thing? Yes. She said the wrong thing when she told him if he were good, she'd have to kill him. She's so stupid! Why does she always talk without thinking first! Now he's probably afraid of her, or something. Wait, no. Ciel wasn't afraid of anything. Not even demons. The silence was deafening, and she was about to say something when Ciel finally spoke up. "No I wouldn't," He says. "I would never be able to kill you. Even if you were an Angel."

She was speechless after he said that. She looked up at him with guilt in her eyes for even bringing it up. "...I'm sorry," She says softly as she looks down at the ground.

"For what?" He asks, seeming completely confused.

"For bringing it up in the first place. I shouldn't have joked about something as serious as-" He cuts her off by pulling her chin up with his index finger and thumb and staring her in the eyes.

"_I don't care,_" He says, practically staring her down.

"But-but," She stammers, unable to move her eyes from his.

"_I don't care_," He says again. Her lip quivered and she nodded, even though he wasn't asking a question. He takes his hand away and she tackles him in a hug, nuzzling her head against his hard chest.

"_I love you_," She whispers with tears welling up in her eyes.

"_I love you too_," He whispers, rubbing her back soothingly. She sighs and pulls away, staring into his eye.

"We should go back to the manor, before we get arrested for public displays of affection," She says, smiling lightly.

"How could we get arrested, when _I am the police_?" He asks, standing up and grabbing her hand.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a little- uh," She blushed and looked down at the ground again. "_Embarrassed?__" _She whispers, blushing darker.

He quickly pecks her cheek and they start walking back, in the direction of the manor. "What do you want to do when we get back?" She asks.

He checks his watch and looks at her. "It's getting late," He says, smirking slightly. "Maybe we could cuddle?" Immediately her cheeks darken and her eyes widen.

"I-I-I- d-don't kn-know..." She stammers, her cheeks getting warmer, as the rest of her face paled. He chuckles and lightly squeezes her hand while they keep walking.

"Like I said before, _adorable_," He says.

"You're so mean!" She says, pushing him with her free hand. "You had me convinced!"

"I could tell," He says, still smirking. "I was only kidding."

She pouts then. "Aw. So, _no cuddles_?" She asks.

"N-Not if you d-don't want any.." He stammers, his cheeks heating up slightly.

"So, _yes _cuddles?" She asks, smiling a genuine smile for the first time in years.

"_Only_ if you _want_ to..." He says, almost nervously.

Wait. Is he hesitant because he knows of her past? ...No. He couldn't.

She masks her worry with a smile. "Yay!" She cries, hugging him. "Let's hurry. I want my cuddles!" She says, dragging him behind her as she starts running.

* * *

**AN: **It's so short! Like, Alois' booty-shorts short! ***shudders*** (Heheh... Or _Cielykins_ short~ ***snickers***)

Sorry 'bout that~ ^-^'

Also, I have this idea (which I got from HateWeasel's story _Devils Like to Dance_), where you guys can ask the characters questions! I know there aren't many characters yet, but you can still ask 'em questions! :D

See ya next chapter, lovies~ :D


	4. Chapter 4: Klaus' Feelings

When they get black to the mansion, they walk up to stairs and stop at Vivian's door. "I have to get out of this dress, but when I do, I am getting my cuddles," She says, smiling.

"Okay," He says. He lightly presses his lips to her forehead before walking down the hall to his room, with Sebastian in tow. She walks into her room, with Klaus following behind her.

She sits down and he starts by taking off her black shoes, then her dark blue stockings, then he pulls off her gloves and undos her hair. She stands up and he gets the dress off. She stands in the middle of the room, half naked while he tries finding one of her night-gowns. She stares at her brand in the mirror, unable to tear her eyes away from it. "My lady?" Klaus asks, snapping her out of her trance like state.

"H-Huh?" She asks, blinking a few times.

"You seem distracted. Is everything alright?" He asks, helping her into the night-gown.

"Yes, everything is perfect," She says, smiling to reassure him. Oh, how she wishes she could repay him _some how_.

"Okay," He says, dismissing her. She bows slightly before walking out with a smile on her face. She walks up to Ciel's bedroom door and knocks shyly on it.

"Come in," Ciel says and she timidly steps in. When she walks in, he's sitting on the edge of the bed with an over-sized white button up shirt. She smiles and runs over to him, tackling him into a hug. When she tackled him, she accidentally pushed him back, so when she sat up, she was straddling his waist. She blushed a dark red and got up, so she was standing in front of him instead.

"Sorry," She says, still blushing.

"For what?" He asks, smirking slightly.

"You know what I'm sorry for!" She says, walking over and sitting next to him.

"I know, I just think it's cute when you're flustered," He says, smiling. She smacks his arm lightly and pouts.

"You're so mean~" She says, still pouting.

"And you're so nice~" He mocks, smiling and she can't stop her lips from curling into a smile to match his. She leans in and lightly kisses his lips.

"So, cuddles?" She asks, still smiling.

"O-Okay," He says laying down under the blankets. She slips under them, too so she was laying next to him. She immediately curls up next to him and rests her head on his chest. She nuzzled her cheek against it and he wrapped his arms around her. "_I love you_," He whispers, lightly kissing the top of her head.

"_I love you, too_," She says fluttering her eyes shut and falling asleep to the soft pounding of his heartbeat, and the sound of his breathing.

**...**

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She realized she was in Ciel's room, _in his arms_. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed his hot breath fanning out on her neck. She blushed a deep red, and rolled over so she could look up at him. She looked up and saw he was already awake, and was looking down at her with a small smirk on his face. He probably noticed the dark blush on her face. "Hey..." She says softly.

"Hello," He says, about to take his arms away.

"No!" She says, wrapping her arms around his chest and nuzzling her face against it. "You're too cuddly for me to get up now."

"Okay.." He says, wrapping his arms around her torso.

She sighs and rubs her cheek against his chest again. She loves this feeling of being close to him. So very much. Why had she denied herself this kind of feeling for so long? What even was this feeling? Love? Yes. Yes it was. Closeness? Yes, she was practically laying on top of him at the moment. That thought saddened her slightly as she started thinking about last night. Not the cuddle. No, that was wonderful. But what happened before that. When Klaus asked if everything was alright. Does he actually care about her? Or is he just being a butler? She sighs again.

"Are you okay?" Ciel asks, snapping her out of her doubtful thoughts.

"What kind of feelings do normal demons lack?" She asks, ignoring his question. That was the one thing Klaus _never _taught her.

"Uh," He thinks for a moment. "Fear, sympathy, sadness, and love. I think."

"Why love? Is it because they do not receive it, so they do not return it?" She asks.

"I don't know. I feel love, right now, so I guess that's something you'll just have to ask Klaus," He says, lightly stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I guess I will..."

**... **

After finally being able to pull herself away from Ciel, she got up and walked to her room, where Klaus is waiting for her. She stands in the doorway for a moment before walking up to him. She stares up at him for a moment.

"Are you alright, master?" He asks. She slowly nods her head before looking up at his gold-colored eyes. She sighs through her nose and hugged him, though, since she's so small, she buries her face into his stomach. "I- ah, what are you doing?"

"I love you...in a completely platonic way," She says giggling. Since it didn't seem like she was letting go anytime soon, he hesitantly wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks.

"Because, I feel as though I need to replay you for caring for me. Even if you don't truly _care_, I'm still thankful for the fact you're here, and, hopefully, not secretly resenting me for accidentally putting you in eternal servitude. So, I'm trying to give you what most demons don't get. _Love_," She says, pulling away, and looking up at him again.

Klaus has a shocked look on his face as questions swirl through his head. Most of which, were, _"Is she serious about this, or is she just joking?" _

"You don't have to return the feeling, but I just wanted you to know that," She giggled again before running to her closet and rummaging through her closet until she found a royal blue and black dress, with a corset style in the front. "Help me into it?" She asks, holding up the dress in front of him.

"Of course, Princess," He says, taking the dress and helping her into it. After he's finished, she hugs him again before skipping out of my room, _without even putting here eye patch on._

He stands there in a shocked trance as he stared at the door long after it had closed. What was this he was feeling? Love? No...that wasn't demonly possible. Demons don't feel emotions like that. _Ciel does_. A voice in the back of his head tells him. But Ciel has a human-like nature that other demons _didn't_. He had a lot of things most demons didn't. Like a sense of self. Klaus Montgomery wasn't Klaus Montgomery without Vivian to tell him to be. She gave him some-what of a sense of self, from the day she summoned him, until the day he consumed her soul, which now, wouldn't happen.

Klaus pondered the thought for a few more moments before shaking his head and walking out of the room. Demons shouldn't think like that.

* * *

**AN:** Ooh~ Klaus is gettin' _deep_. ***shudders* **_...thinking. _***shudders again* **

Well, from here on out, I have kind of a..._deal_.

One review = One post.

No review = No post.

***shrug*** I don't want to be writing something no one is going to read.

And please, **_please_****_, _**review and ask the characters shit! I like this story, and I wanna keep posting for it, but like I said, I don't want to be writing something no one is going to read. I don't care what kind of review it is, or if it's the same person reviewing every time. ***shrug***

_Laters, lovies~ _


	5. Chapter 5: A Lusty Ciel

(Time skip...like, a few months or so?)

Vivian trembled, letting out shallow breaths, as she didn't want to suck out all of the air from the tight confinement she was currently in. Slowly tears trickled down her cheeks and she sobbed quietly. She didn't want to die, oh how she didn't want to die! "Ciel..." She sobbed quietly, as she curled up and hugged her knees to her chest. "Ciel... _I'm sorry_.."

...**.**

**One Week Earlier...**

"Ciiiieeeelllll!" She calls, running through the manor until she got to his study. She barged into the room, with a wide smile on her face.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Did it work out, did you get the deal?" He asks, smiling almost as bright as she.

"Yes!" She cries, hugging him. "I now own over half of all beverage-making companies in both Scotland, _and _Britain!"

"That's wonderful!" He says, kissing her lips briefly before moving his lips to her ear. "Maybe we can celebrate later?" He whispers, lightly nipping at the shell of her ear.

She blushed a deep red. "Th-That s-s-sounds b-better th-than the a-actual d-deal," She stammered, blushing darker.

"Is it really, now?" He asks, pulling away. "Because, I can remember you talking on and _on _about how amazing it would be if you could convince this guy to join your little "chain"." He smirks slightly, as he ran his hands up and down her sides, sending tingles down her spine as she shuddered slightly.

"I-I- w-well, it-it d-depends on-on what k-kind of 'c-celebrate' you-you're t-talking ab-about," She stammers, her eyes darting anywhere but his.

"I think you know what kind of 'celebrate' _I'm _talking about," He says.

"Wh-Which i-is?" She asks, slightly afraid of his answer.

"We could sip wine on the back balcony, kiss some, maybe _cuddle _afterwards, _maybe even more_," He says. She's never seen this side of him. So..._lusty_! She...she..._loved _it! That thought her cheeks heat up more.

"I-I'd like that," She says, smiling as she ran her hand down his arm. She leans in and timidly kisses him on the lips. "I love you," She whispers, her lips lightly brushing against his with every word.

"I love you, too," He says, his lips ghosting over her's also before they both leaned in again. She snakes her arms up and wraps them around his neck as his slid down to rest on her hips. They pulled away briefly to catch their breaths, but immediately leaned back in, connecting their lips again. She loved this closeness they had when they were alone, and craved it when they weren't. She loves him, she loves _everything _about him.

...**.**

**Hours Later...**

Ciel lays her down on his bed and starts leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She moans his name softly. He softly nipped at her collarbone and ran his hands up and down her sides. Ciel pulls up and kisses her slightly swollen lips. She runs her hands through his soft, bluenette locks as she quietly moans his name against his lips.

He pulls away again and starts kissing her neck and collarbone. "C-Ciel...you-you're gonna l-leave a mark," She stammers, not wanting anyone to know about the wicked things they do in bedroom.

"_I know_," He says, much to her confusion. "_You're mine, and I'm showing it off to everyone__."_

...**.**

_**Hours **_**Later...**

She slept soundly in Ciel's arms after their little _'celebration'__. _They didn't _really _do anything, but after it all, she felt just...emotionally closer to him.

She suddenly screams, as she awoke from her nightmare. Ciel quickly woke up too, being the light sleeper he is. She pants, hugging the blanket closer to her half-naked body as her chest heaves in and out.

"Vivian, are you okay?" Ciel asks, sitting up with her and putting hand on her shoulder. She calms her breathing enough to give him an explanation.

"I-I had a nightmare...about being buried alive.." She says, her voice shaking as she started making sobbing noises and buried her head in Ciel's chest. Tears stream down her cheeks and his hand soothingly rubs her back. "It-it was awful! It was so..so _real_."

"Ssh..don't worry, you're fine. You're safe, here with me," He says, lightly planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"But...but... it seemed so real...I was taken by this strange creature and buried...and I didn't wake up until I almost suffocated to death!" She says, as tears threaten to fall again.

"Please don't cry again...please..." He says, gripping her tighter.

"O-Okay," She sniffles, wiping her eyes. She pulls away and lays back down on the bed. He lays next to her and wraps his arms around her torso from behind her, and slowly inches her closer to him. A smile slowly creeps on to her face and she asks, "Ciel, what are you doing?"

"I just want to be close to you, nothing bad..." He says, before leaning close and whispering, "Unless you want something _bad_."

"I-I- u-uh..." She stammers, blushing.

"Is that a yes?" He asks, slowly moving to plant kisses on the back of her neck. She nodded her head, unable to say anything. He slowly runs his hand up and down her bare side, sending tingles throughout her entire side as he kept lightly kissing the back of her neck. She slowly fluttered her eyes closed to the feeling of his lips on her skin...

...**.**

**One Week Later...**

Oh, how she misses Ciel... Her body aches to be held again. Her hand reaches up to her lip as she felt something moist run down it. Her lip was bleeding...

She keep crying, making soft whimpering sounds. She is going to die down here. No one is going to save her.

...**.**

**A Few Hours ****Earlier... **

"Don't worry, Ciel, I'll be fine. I just have to run into town real quick!" She says giggling lightly.

"Okay.." He says, releasing her waist. She smiles and turns around to face him. "Just be safe."

"Like I said, _don't worry_," She says, softly pecking his lips. "I'll be back before the dinner bell chimes."

"You promise?" He asks, with worry showing in his sapphire eye.

"I promise." She leans in and softly kisses him. She pulls away and looks at him in the eye. "I love you."

"I love you, too," He says.

Why does she feel like this is the last she'll ever see of him? She's running into town to check on one of her bottling companies, then she'll be right back. Why does she have this awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Bye," She says, standing back up and walking to the door with a smile on her face.

"Bye," He says. She walks out and into the hall. She quickly walks to her room and grabs her coat, since it was already autumn. She walks downstairs and out the front door. She steps into her carriage, with Klaus already in it, waiting for her.

She smiles and sits across from him. The ride into town was silent, and she just couldn't shake this feeling of worry...was it because Ciel was so worried? No...he's always like that when she has to go do something on her own. Was it her sixth sense? No. She barely knows how to use it. She sighs. "Is everything alright, my lady?" Klaus asks.

She offers him a weak smile. "Yes, everything is quite alright. I just have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, that's all. Nothing to worry about," She says, staring down at her gloved hands - or, more specifically, her ring. If she didn't have it, she would die.

"Are you sure it's not your sixth sense trying to tell you something?" He asks.

She shrugs. "I don't know how to use my sixth sense, yet. It's probably nothing," She says, glancing around.

"Okay," He says, bowing his head slightly.

Shortly after, they arrive at the bottling factory. "Stay here, I can handle this on my own," She says, stepping out of the carriage. "Though, if I seem to be gone for too long, you can come in."

He hesitates before speaking, but says, "Yes...my lady..." She walks up to the factory and inside.

"Hello?" She calls out. Her voice echos off the walls and she stops walking. This is beyond _odd_. There's no one. Not a soul in sight. She looks around. "Is anyone here?" Suddenly, she senses someone behind her. This is a different feeling. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her eyes widen in fear. "Wh-who's th-there?" She asks, her voice shaking.

Then, she feels something hard, she doesn't even want to know what it is, hit her head, and she falls unconscious.

...**. **

**A Few Hours Later...**

"Ciel..._I'm sorry..._" She whispers. "_I broke my promise, and I'm never going to see you again..._" She knows he can't hear her, but some how, some _way, _she wishes he could get her message. She searches around the small, cramped space for something, _anything, _she could use to write a simple message. Then she finds it. A piece of paper, and a quill, with a small bottle of ink. _The guy that brought her here probably thought she'd need this_. With her night vision, she is easily able to write down a note, though more like a letter.

She finishes it, and with a shaking hand, she signs her name at the bottom, before collapsing right next to the letter.

_Goodbye...Ciel..._


	6. Chapter 6: The Death of Vivian Darkwing

Klaus rushed into the small factory in search of his master. Has he failed to protect her? No...He couldn't have. He couldn't have lost the one thing that gave him something no other had: _love_. "Young master?" He used his sixth sense to try and find her in the factory, but alas, she _wasn't even in the building. _

As much as he hated to admit it, and oh, did he _hate _it, he _loved _her as well. Of course, not in the way Ciel loves her, but in a protective way. With a heavy sigh, he left the building, in search of his master.

_What he didn't know, was, no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to save her this time._

...**. **

Vivian struggled against her bonds. Not only was she struck with some blunt object, but now she was tied up like some _animal_. "Release me now!" She growled from the back of the carriage she was being transported in.

_"No_," The driver said simply.

"_What?!" _She snapped.

_"Do you not speak the Queen's English, child?" _The driver snapped at her.

"No. I don't. _I _speak the _King's Scottish_," He said, boldly, even though Scottish and English were technically the same language, she didn't want to be showed up by _filth. _

The driver remained silent. She smirked at her small victory, though it was short lived, when she felt the carriage stop and it shake slightly when the driver, _her kidnapper, _get up and walk to the back so he could access her. He pulled her up by her hair and struck her on the head, yet again, making her pass out.

...**. **

**"What do you mean she's gone?!"** The young Earl shouted at the glasses-wearing demon.

He blinked, completely unfazed by his shouting. "She told me to wait for her outside, I did as she said, waited for an hour, before getting worried. I searched for her, using my sixth sense, but she wasn't even in the building. The entire thing was abandoned," He says, pushing his glasses up his nose, and staring down at the much younger demon.

"But...she **_can't_** be..." The bluenette says, his knees nearly giving out underneath him. He stares at space for a few moments before being snapped out of his trance-like state by a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his love's demon with a saddened eye.

"We will find her." _In a way, he was right. They found her, but not they way they wanted to._

...**. **

Why, did it feel like mere days ago Ciel found his love gone the first time? Was it the deja vu? Or the feeling of misery, and helplessness? He sighed and rubbed his temples as a headache started setting in. Was this going to be the one case he could not solve? No! He was going to find her kidnapper, and his beloved Vivian.

...He _had _to.

...**. **

"Vivian!" The bluenette yelled, running into the building he knew she was being held captive in. "Vivian!" He ran until he found a large, _metal _door. It was sealed as if the person who made it wanted _no air _to escape the room. He quickly unlocked the door, while the two butlers protected him, and opened it, revealing the most devastating thing he's ever seen since the day his parents perished in the fire.

_Vivian's dead body laying on the ground. _

He gasped as he ran to her side. He crouched down and turned her so she was lying on her back. Her skin was frozen to the touch. Her eyes were locked in an unseeing stare while her mouth hung open slightly. He stared in her eyes, trying to see if she was really gone, when he saw _tear stains down her cheeks. _

He immediately vowed that the _bastard _that _did this _to her, would _dearly_ _**pay**_.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a piece of paper next to his beloved's lifeless body. With trembling hands, he slowly picked up the note and read it over.

_Dear Ciel, or who ever finds this note, would you please hand it over to Ciel Phantomhive? _

_Thanks. _

It started, making a small smile creep on his face.

_Hello, love. How are you? I see you found my note. __I want you to know, I love you with all of my dark heart. I know you are somehow going to blame this on yourself, so don't. (That's an order.) I knew I had many people that wanted me dead, I just chose to ignore it. I guess I am a stupid blonde, aren't I? I was lead into a trap, lured by the greedy thought of expanding my business even more. __I don't know who it was that took my life, but, knowing you, you are going to make them suffer. Thank you, for that. __I know I don't have long until the icy fingers of death take me. Minutes, seconds? I don't know. __What I want **you **to know is, I love you. I always have. And I want you to have my ring. It is the ring that contains my soul. __Maybe you'll have some use in it? Once again, I don't know. Also, I'll be watching you. You know, to make sure you're alright. __It's the only thing I **can **do in this position. Isn't it? __Well, I have to go now. I'll see you later?_

_Goodbye, Ciel._

_-Princess Vivian Eloise Darkwing the 4th_

...Then the unexpected happened. _Ciel cried. _He set the note down, and _**cried**._ He slammed his hands down on the concrete floor and sobbed, as tears fell on Vivian's already cold body. She was dead. She was really _dead_.

_Yes, our young master **has **found his love, but not in the condition he was expecting..._

* * *

**AN: **_THE END._

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... _No._

I would NEVER end on a _sour _note.

Heheheh... maybe I should... _FOR THE LULZ~!_

*Shudders* It physically _hurt _typing that.

Seriously.

ASDFGHJKL; I NEED TO STOP RAMBLING AND UPLOAD THIS DAMN CHAPTER. *twitch*

Ahem. **_Sorry about the delay..._ **I was going through and converting all of the chapters into 3rd person, and then Ouran High School Host Club, and Attack on Titan happened... (In other news, the ProcrastiNATION strikes again!) So, sorry 'bout that. I was watching these, and my brain was screaming at me: **_"STOP PROCRASTINATING AND GET TO WORK YOU LAZY PIECE O' SHIT."_ **

Speaking of Attack on Titian, why are all of the Titans fucking smiling? It's fucking creepy as hell man. o-o

Still no questions for our lovely little characters- Ciel: **"STOP CALLING ME _SHORT!_"**

Oh yeah, did I mention? Klaus is like, if Will the Reaper, Claude, and Sebastian had a baby. He has purpleish tinted hair, glasses, and is _simply one **hell **of a butler. _

_Welp. See ya in the next chapter, lovies..._


	7. Chapter 7: Prayers Answered!

(**Over 100 years later; present day**)

* * *

The day finally came when Ciel knew what to do with Vivian's ring.

The day there might be hopes of bringing her back. With the help of demon "magic" and The Book of Alnwick, he had everything he needed to bring her back.

Ciel quickly got to work preparing it down in the basement. He set her new body down on a table with a cloth over her *ahem* more _private _parts and started writing the incarnations on the floor. When he was done, he dusted his hand off and turned to the two butlers in the room. Since Vivian had left Ciel in possession of her ring, the material item that holds her soul, which is still bonded to Klaus' soul, he is in possession of Klaus himself.

Klaus looks back at him with an almost..._bored _expression on his face. "Are you ready to begin, master?" He asks.

"Yes, get me the book," He orders. Sebastian grabs the book and sets it in front of his master. He quickly memorizes the spell and looks at the limp body of his beloved. "_Et ignis ex dolore ad inferos fati, iungatur mihi. Limbo corporum A spatio. A plane inanem esse damnatum, Vivian Darkwing!_" Wind comes from nowhere and makes the candles in the room glow brighter before going our completely. Then it stops.

Everyone seems to hold their breaths as they wait in anticipation. The same questions swirl around their heads: _Is it going to work? Were we wrong? Does that ring really hold her soul? _

Then, after minutes of waiting, they all turn to each other with almost saddened eyes. Until they hear something fall to the floor. "_Oof! Ow, my bum_..." Says her small voice. She looks around, obviously confused, until she looks up at a single, sapphire eye. "_C-Ciel...?_" Her mouth hangs open slightly before she jumps up and hugs him. She nuzzles her cheek against his and says, "Ciel!" He blushes slightly and blinks a few times while the butlers chuckle lightly. She pulls away to face them. "What's so funny...?"

Ciel face palms and tries to ignore the growing blush on his face. "Probably your state of undress," The bluenette says.

"O-Oh," She blushes. "That..."

...

**Three Weeks Later**

...

"**_OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS__ THING?!"_ **Ciel quickly got up from his desk in the study and ran to where the sound came from. The entertainment room. When he ran in he saw her staring wide-eyed at the Xbox in the room. He immediately introduced the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"That's an _Xbox_, Vivian. You play games and such on it," He says, smiling lightly at her ignorance. To him, it's amusing watching her learn new things about technology.

"What kind of 'games'?" He asks, tilting her head to the side.

He shrugs. "Any kind, really. What would you like to play?" He leads her to the shelf that has rows upon rows of different kinds of games, all organized alphabetically, thanks to their forever-faithful butlers.

"Uh." She seems awed by the amount of games he has, which most have never even been opened. He just likes having them. "What about this one?" She pulls Halo 3 off the shelf and looks at him.

"If you want," He says, taking it from her smaller hands and opening the green case. He takes the game out and puts it in the Xbox while grabbing a controller. "Would you like to start with the campaign, then?"

She tilted her head to the side again. "What's the campaign?"

When she said that, he struggled not to face palm again. _It's the time skip. It's not her fault she doesn't know. _"It's kind of where you play though a story."

"Oh."

"Though, I have to warn you, this game is kind of violent.." He says, handing her the black controller.

"Who cares?!" She says, obviously excited for having something to do while Ciel's at "school". "It can't be more violent than the criminals I handled before." She smiles and starts play.

...

Soon she had it down and Ciel returned to his office. Once she beat the "campaign" she grabbed the thing Ciel called a "headset". It's like a telephone, but you can put it on your head! She put it on and started playing online, with other people in this thing called "matchmaking". Though, she had to play on Ciel's account, since she didn't know how to make her own yet.

"Whoa, these kids are smarter than the aliens. But why are we all killing each other?" She whispered to herself, forgetting she had a headset on.

Though, she didn't ponder it long, since she had a game to win. It was all so weird to her.

You win by how many kills you get, but why are they killing each other in the first place? To win? Someone should write a story about this. She would definitely read it.

Once she finished that game, her team won because of her, she walked to Ciel's study, already bored with that game. She practically throws herself on one of the couches and immediately regrets it. "Ow!" She quickly stands up, rubbing her bum. "What is this thing made of? Concrete?"

"I don't know. I've never had the _pleasure_ of sitting on it," He says, smirking slightly.

"Fine then. Can I sit on your lap, then?" She asks, blushing slightly when she realizes what she was implying. "N-Not in a d-dirty way, of c-course."

He smiles at her awkwardness. "Sure," He holds his arms open for her. She quickly jumps from the floor in front of the couch to his arms.

She squirms a bit, trying to comfortable, before snuggling up against his chest. "Your lap is much more comfortable than those cinder-block-couches," She says, smiling.

"You know, I'm probably not going to get any work done when you're being like this," He says, running him fingers through her silky hair.

"Doesn't seem to bother you much," She says, closing her eyes, and sighing. "And anyway, I'm boooooooorrrrred."

He chuckles. "Why don't you read a book or something?"

"Nothing seems to catch my eye," She says, smiling lightly.

"Can I suggest one?"

"Go ahead, it's not like it'll change my mind."

"What about The Hunger Games?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. "It's a book about kids from different 'districts' that have kill each other as a game."

Her eyes widen slightly. "My prayers have been answered!" She shouts, startling the boy she was practically laying on. She quickly jumps up off him and races down the hall to the library.

She runs in and spots Klaus tidying it up. "Klaus!" She yelled, grabbing his arm. "Where's the Hunger Games in here?"

"Well, it would probably be located under 'T', so you can start there," He says, looking down at his master with a small smile on his face.

"Okay," She smiles, running to the 'T' section of the library. _She better not break anything... _

* * *

**AN: **HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE _NEVER _IN YOUR FAVOR~!

Heheh. I wrote this chapter on the sole intention to portray the fact the Vivian is childish, and has _no idea_ how modern technology works! ^-^

No questions, still?! D:

This is so not yey! *laughs at own joke*

Dammit. I'm completely off topic again. WELP.

TO NARNIA!

Till next chapter, my lovely little readers...


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping

"So, where are we going again?" Vivian asks, obviously excited about getting to leave the manor for once.

"A Mall, to get you clothes, so you can start school this fall," Ciel says, looking out at the London streets with a mildly bored expression on his face.

She got silent for a moment. "I get to go to school...?" She asks, nearly mesmerized by the idea.

"Of course, you need to get a proper education, don't you?"

She flutters her eyes lashes while thinking. "Mm-hm." She pecks Ciel on the cheek. "Right-O!"

Once they get to the gigantic shopping complex, both young masters step out of the black vehicle, which still amazes Vivian, and walk up to the front entrance while they wait for their butlers to find a parking space. As soon as the two servants approach them, the get on their way to the inside. "It's so big..." She giggles. "That's what she said!" She says, quoting something she heard from a TV show.

The two older demons chuckled while Ciel face palmed. "Where did you ever hear that?"

She shrugs. "On an American show, I think it was called.. Family Guy...?" She says as they keep walking. "Ooh~ Is that a clothes store my purple little eyes spot?" She asks, walking towards a store called "_Hollister_". She walks in and has to blink a few times. "It's so dark in here." She walks out.

They keep walking through stores, yet she can't find anything that suits her needs. She let out an exasperated sigh at the little-to-none progress they're making. That is, until they make it to a little store called _Victoria's Secret_.

She, being from the **_Victorian _**era, was obviously confused. "What could a store have to do with queen Victoria having a secret?" She asks, tilting her head to the side and walking in, much to Ciel's displeasure. "...Oh my god..." She whispers, her eyes widening as she looked around at all the bras and other undergarments. The two butlers chuckled again at her behavior. "This...is...so awesome!" She says like Rainbow Dash did in that one episode of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, one of her favorite shows. She walks around, looking at all different kinds of undergarments.

"Klaus?" She asks, walking up to the older demon. "How do I tell what 'cup size' I am?" She asks, with curiosity in her purple eyes.

He blinks a few times. "I- well, u-uh." He stammers, for once, unable to answer one of her many questions.

Ciel cuts in, saving the poor man. "You're a C," He says, grabbing her arm and leading her away from the older demon and to where she would find her size. "Can we get out of here soon. I don't like being in _this store_."

"Aw, Ciel!" She says, pinching his cheek. "If you were embarrassed, you could have just told me!" She says, laughing lightly at the faint blush on his cheeks. "C'mon, I just want to get a few things, then we can go to that store over there." She points at _Hot-Topic_ before turning to the undergarments. She started looking for a plain bra. She pulled out a few, bought them as well as _other _things, and they walked across to _Hot-Topic_.

She walks around, picking up t-shirts and stuff. When they were done there, they walked over to _Aeropostale. _

...

After a long day of shopping, and listening to Vivian crack dirty joke after dirty joke, they all _finally_ went home.

"So...When does school start again?" She asks Ciel looking up at him. She was _currently _laying across his lap he ran a hand through her hair.

"One week. Then you won't be at home all day, every day," He says, smiling lightly. She smiles too.

"Yes, now I can stop _crying _for seven hours straight while I wait for you to get home," She says putting her hand on her forehead and looking up in a fake dramatic pose. He chuckles lightly.

"You don't have to be sarcastic," He says, smiling.

"Who says I was being _sarcastic_?" She asks. "Oh, Ciel! _You wound me so!"_ She says before laughing, and smiling up at him.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Ciel says, still smiling while Vivian refuses to move.

"No! I just wanna stay here and cuddle with you all night long!" She says, hugging his legs. He chuckles again.

"C'mon, we can cuddle while we sleep," He says, lifting her from his legs.

She sighs. "_Fine~ Have it your way_," She sits up and inches herself under the covers of the blanket. She turns on her side so she's face him. He wraps his arms around her and pulls him closer to him. _"I love you~!" _

_"I love you, too_." He plants a kiss on the top her head before fluttering his eyes closed. She smiled before closing her's also and snuggling her head up against his chest.

* * *

**AN: IT'S SO _SHORT_. **

**I don't like it, but I had to stop it here...for reasons so secret, _not even I know_. And the fact that I don't think you'd want me to describe her bras. .-.**

**I think I'm regretting making Vivian and Ciel a couple. I wish I had made them best friends or something, so that Vivian could tease Ciel more often, and Ciel could face palm more often. :c **

**If you have any suggestions about how I could go about doing that, that would be _WONDERFUL._**

**Oh, and have I ever mentioned how... ASDFGHJKL; (I can't even think of the right word) Levi is from Attack on Titan? Because he is. So very much. I CAN'T EVEN-! !**

**ASDFGHJKL; I LOVE HIM. HE'S SO AWESOME. SO _VERY, VERY _AWESOME. *squeals* *fangirls* *dies* **

**See ya in the next chapter, lovies. (You know, if I ever come back from the dead..)**


	9. Chapter 9: First Day

Today is finally the day. The day Vivian gets to go to school for the first time. She had to get up super-early (well, for her, anyway). She got up and walked to the bathroom the was connected to her room. She took a quick shower and dried her hair off. She got out a "curling iron" and turned it on. While it heated up, she walked to her dresser and pulled out her uniform. At the academy she's going to, Chalgrave, they have to wear a slightly specific uniform.

For girls, you have to wear a royal red blazer with gold trimming, matching skirt, white button-up dress shirt, any color tie, your choice of black or white stockings, and black shoes. For boys, it's the same, except you can either wear shorts or pants, and you don't _have _to wear stockings (unless you want to?).

She pulled out her royal red blazer with gold trimming, matching skirt that went down a little past her mid-thigh, black stockings that stopped about two centimeters below where her skirt stopped, her white button-up dress shirt, her gold tie (which she doesn't know how to tie), and her black flats with a little bow on them. She put it all on, save for the tie, and walked back to the bathroom. She curled her hair, with the help of YouTube, and moved it so it was covering her contract mark. She put in a little pin that had her family crest on it, custom-made, to make sure her bangs aren't in her face.

She ran to Ciel's room, where he should still be getting ready. She walked in without knocking and immediately regretted it.

She walked in _right as Ciel got out of the shower. _He had a towel on, but this is the most skin she's ever seen from him. She stared with wide eyes until some warm substance trickles down from her nose. "D-Did you just get a nose-bleed?" Ciel asks, grabbing a box a tissues and rushing over to her. Her hand slowly reaches up and touches the red liquid.

"I-I guess," She says, grabbing a tissue and wiping up the blood from her face. She giggles. "I couldn't help it, I mean, I was looking at you." She winks.

"O-Oh.." He says, blushing slightly. She smiles and stops the bleeding.

"Well, that was more awkward than when Klaus had to give me _'the talk'_," She says smiling. "I was wondering, could you tie my tie. I don't know how, and YouTube wasn't helping much."

"Sure," He takes her tie in his hands and ties it.

"Thank you, _darling~!_" She says, kissing his cheek and walking out.

...

"...So this is where you go all day..?" She asks, staring up at the school in awe.

"Yeah, it's a private academy called Chalgrave. Please, do try to behave," Ciel says, walking up and grabbing her hand.

"I'll try," She says. They walk up to the front entrance. They walk to the office and get her schedule.

They both walk to their first class of the say: History. "Is there anything I should know about the lesson, so I don't fuck up too bad?" She whispers to Ciel. They got there early, so she doesn't have to worry too much about "fucking up". Though, they've only been there a few minutes and people are already staring and whispering.

"Well, today, we're studying you..." He says quietly. Her eyes widen.

"Wh-What..?" She stammers, her eyes widening.

"We're going over 'murdered royalty'. At least you'll know a lot about this," He says, smiling lightly. She smacks him on the chest.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," She says smiling slightly before giggling. "I was there, anyway."

She looks around nervously. "Why is everyone staring at us?" She asks, staring back at the teenagers.

"Probably because you're the spitting image of Princess Vivian Darkwing, the princess that died in the _1800s_," Ciel says, brushing it off.

"'Spitting image'?! I _am _princess Vivian Darkwing! But I guess I can't be, can I?" She asks, sighing.

"Indeed."

"Is there anything else I should know about this school, or the people?" She asks.

"Which first, the people, or the school itself?"

"The people, please."

"Well, who do you want to know? The popular kids, or the kids you should know?" He asks.

She thinks for a minute. "Who cares about popular bitches? I wanna know about the people I should know," She says, leaning back in her chair.

"Okay...That's Luke," He points to a slightly pale boy with blonde - almost white - hair that's leaning back in his chair. "As you know, you have to be related to someone rich, powerful, or has a high social standing?" She nods. "His dad owns a chain of hospitals, and his mom owns a gem mine. Know him, and you'll be getting a lot more jewelry. That over there is Amanda," He points to a tall girl with brown hair, light skin, and freckles. "She knows everything about everybody. Get on her bad side, and she'll get everyone in this school to hate you. Get on her good side, she'll tell you anything you need to know about anybody." He pauses.

"That's Dylan," He points to a smaller boy, almost shorter than Vivian, who has ginger-colored hair and lots of freckles dotting his face. "He's smart, so if you ever need someone to help you _not fail _a class, ask him." After he says that, the teacher walks in. He's a burly man, with thinning hair and a mustache. He _looks _like the kind of man you don't want to mess with. Vivian shutters, looking at him.

He may look like the kind of man you don't want to cross, _but that's_ _exactly what she's going to do_. She leans back in her chair and kicks her feet up on the desk. Most of the kids in the class gasp and Ciel stares at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing?!" He whisper-shouts.

"What does it look like?" She asks, closing her eyes.

"Hey kid! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The teacher yells.

She takes her feet down and looks him right in the eyes. She scared, practically scared shitless, but she's learned to mask her emotions with either indifference or arrogance, and this time she's choosing arrogance. "What does it looks like?" She asks, smirking slightly.

The teacher marches over to her, looking her right in the eyes. At this point, she has to force herself not to start shaking. Grown men have always scared her; especially after her time held in captivity. "And just who the hell do you think you are?!"

She stands up and bows her head. "Lady Vivian Darkwing, of England," She looks back up at him. "And who might you be?" She tilts her head to the side.

He blinks a few times. "So you're the new student, aye? You got a lot of spunk kid," He stares her down as she sits back in her chair and crosses her legs. "But that doesn't mean you can get away with _mocking _me. Two days of after school detention and work in the library." He walks back to his desk. "Since you just introduced yourself, I'm guessing I won't have to do it for you?"

She scoffs. "Whatever," She says, rolling her eyes while the rest of the class snickers.

...

"So, how did princess Vivian die, class?" Mr. Hellwit asks the class.

"She was captured while checking on one of her factories. She was taken and left in an isolated room, sealed so tightly she suffocated to death," Vivian says in an indifferent tone. Of course she knows all of this, she was there, after all.

"Perfect, but how did you already know all of that?"

She shrugs. "I just do. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all, it's just puzzling how you know such details," The teacher says, writing things down on the whiteboard.

"Whatever."

...

"Nice library. Too bad I'm not here to check out books," Vivian says, walking in and setting her stuff down on one of the tables.

"Speaking of which, did you really have to put your feet up on the desk like that? It almost seems like you wanted to get on Mr. Hellwit's nerves," Ciel says, setting his stuff next to mine and sitting on one of the couches in the room.

"Because I _did _want to," She says, grabbing a cart that has a bunch of books on it. She sits down next to him and starts sorting alphabetically sorting them. That's part of her punishment for speaking out in class, she has to sort the books and put them on the shelves.

"Why?"

"Wouldn't want my classmates underestimating me, now would I?" She smiles.

He sighs and shakes his head. "I don't think I'll ever figure you out."

"Hey, nice job in class today, Darkwing," Someone says behind the two. "You got guts, kid." Vivian, slowly turns around and sees the kid named Luke Ciel pointed out to her earlier. Standing behind him, was Amanda, Dylan, and two other guys. "Luke Hoddard, at your service." He bows before looking up at her.

"Oh my god," She grabs his face, and pulls him towards her, so she's mere centimeters from his face while she stares into his eyes. "You're eyes are such a beautiful shade of garnet." A faint blush heats his cheeks and she lets him go before turning back around and continuing sorting through books as if nothing just happened.

"What was that for?!" He says, raising the tone of his voice slightly.

"Shush, young man, you're in a library," She says, fake-scowling at him.

"'Y-Young man'?! I'm the same age as you!"

"Shh!"

Everyone else, even _Ciel_, in the little group behind them chuckles.

He half-heartedly scoffs, probably doesn't like being laughed at, and says, "Well, I was just going to introduce you to my friends.."

"Oh, do enlighten me," She says sarcastically.

"Alright, I will! This is Dylan Tamilan," He gestures to the small boy. He waves shyly at the girl. "That's Amanda Delica," He points to the taller girl. She also waves shyly. Hm. "That's Justin Hallback," He points to an average looking boy with dark hair, light skin, and glasses. "And that's Nick Fallinger."

"Cool," She says indifferently. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go put these back."

"W-Wait, how did you sort those so fast?!" Amanda asks.

Vivian shrugs. "I just...sorted them?" She stands up and pushes the cart. "It was nice meeting you all!"

"Hey Phantomhive, what's up with that girl? She always seems so...apathetic," Luke asks.

Ciel shrugs. "She's always been that way. Nothing to fret over," He says, standing up to turn and face the boy. "Why do you care, anyway?" _  
_

"She just seems like she doesn't even want to make friends, hell that's why I introduced everyone," He pauses. "She just has this lonely look her eye. She seems like the person who can go from making a dirty joke, to being indifferent."

"I can see why you'd think that, but that's just what she is: indifferent. There's nothing to it, if she feels like telling you, then she will, but I don't think she'll be warming up to _you_ anytime soon."

"And why is that?" Amanda asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"She's just not the type that makes friend easily," He says.

* * *

**AN: Hmm? What is this I see? New characters? Maybe. **

**ASDFGHJKL; THANKS Marshi-a-Mallow for bringing me back _and _givin' me Levi! ^-^ You're so nice! :D **

**Welp. Since no one seems to be asking questions, I'll just write down stuff for these new (and old?) characters! ;D (I'll do two for every chapter, maybe?)**

**See ya in the next chapter, lovies~! **

* * *

**Character Stats: **

**Vivian Darkwing:**

**Age: 15**

**Birth date: December 14, 1878**

**Death date: November 11, 1889**

**Status: Dating? **

**Height: 4 feet and 8 inches**

**Personality: I guess I'm childish at times, indifferent at others, but overall I'm either quiet and keep to myself, or loud and obnoxious. There is no in between. Sometimes I think I'm bipolar (A term Ciel told me), because I can go from one to the other. Ciel also says I have ADHD. Also, people sometimes say "I'm too arrogant for my own good", if that means anything. *Shrug***

**Species****: I'm not really sure, actually.**

**Ciel Phantomhive:  
**

**Age: Looks 15, but is actually 135 years old**

**Birth date: December 14, 1879**

**Status: Dating? **

**Height: 5 feet and 2 inches**

**Personality: Well kept, quiet at times, sophisticated. (Vivian: Pfft. MORE LIKE A STICK IN THE MUD. Ciel: Hey! This is my personality, get out!) **

**Species: Demon**

**(If you want to know anything else about the characters, leave a review and I'll add it. ^-^)**


	10. Chapter 10: NARNIA

_Why do they insist on making friends with me? _Vivian shakes her head. _They're probably just being nice. _She starts putting the books on shelves. She hears the books on her cart shuffling and her eyes widen slightly. "Who's there?" She asks, not daring to turn around.

"It's just me, no need to worry," Amanda says behind her. Vivian sighs in relief.

"Oh, it's just you," She says, looking u at the girl and smiling lightly.

"What's got you so worked up?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing interesting. Just, why did it seem like Luke was trying to hard to make me his friend? I'm just the new girl. Nothing special," Vivian says, staring down at the book in her hands.

"He doesn't think so. Just between you and me," Amanda leans in and whispers. "I'm pretty sure he fancies you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I think that's the reason he blushed so read when you commented on his eyes."

"Oh, that," Vivian giggles. "I don't even know why I did that. It was quite shocking how _red _his eyes were. Do you know if there's anything..._special_ about him?"

"Special, how so?" Amanda asks, looking at the girl. "Special like, _this_?" She pulls the smaller girl's chin up and smiles, showing Vivian her _fangs_.

"You're a vampire? I had thought you'd be a werewolf," Vivian says, staring up at the girl with bored eyes.

Amanda violently shakes the girl. "Why aren't you surprised by anything?!"

Vivian smiles faintly and blinks a few times. "I've been surprised too many times in my life. Nothing can throw me off guard anymore. I thought you'd have realized something like that by now." The smaller girl tilted her head to the side.

"What about you?" She shakes her again. "_What are you?!" _

"I'm an Angel on Massacre," She lies, smirking. She actually has no idea _what _she is. When she was resurrected, she just guessed she was human. The taller girl stiffens and her eyes widen in fear. "_So you'd better watch out." _The taller girl releases that smaller one and runs off. Vivian laughs. _I scared her shitless! Poor girl! _She bent over while still laughing, and had to hold her stomach. _Priceless! _

She finally calmed down and stood straight up. _I should probably ask Ciel about what I am later, though. _She got back to work.

Once she was done, she walked back over to the couch Ciel was sitting at, and lo and behold, everyone was still there. She walked up and sent a smile towards Amanda. The poor girl was practically trembling. She sat back down next to Ciel. "_What did you do to her?" _Ciel whispers to her.

"Why do you think _I _did anything?" She asks, pouting.

"Because, when she returned from checking on you, she had a frightened look on her face and she was shaking. _What. Did. You. Do?_" Vivian burst out laughing again, just imagining what Amanda must have looked like.

"I just told her I was an Angel of Massacre, and the poor girl nearly pissed herself," Vivian smiles, tilting her head to the side. Her smile fades. "Speaking of which, I was wondering, _what am I_?"She asks, looking up at him with slightly saddened eyes.

He sighs. "Can we talk about that later?" He asks. She nods and leans back in the couch. She sighs and closes her eyes.

"Why do we have to get up so early for school? I'm practically falling asleep right here," She yawns. "Did you know Amanda's a vampire?" She whispers, so no one but her and Ciel can hear.

"What? How did you find out?" He asks, looking over at her.

"She showed me herself," She says, sounding disinterested.

"Oh."

She stands up, catching everyone's attention. "Well, I'm going to go find something to read, I mean, this is a library, isn't it?" Vivian says, walking away.

She walks to a secluded part of the library, where no one was. She sat down behind one of the bookcases and pulled her knees up to her chest. _What if not even Ciel knows what I am? _She shakes the thought from her head. If he didn't, they could always try Klaus or Sebastian. She takes a deep breath. _Why am I freaking out? It's just a few people. All humans, save for Amanda. Except, Luke's eyes...Was he also a vampire? Or was he another demon? Or could he be a werewolf? _She sighed, and closed her eyes, fighting off a headache. _First day of school, and I'm already worrying about the kids. I sure hope there are no bullies- _

Her thoughts were cut off by a girl's high pitched and squeaky voice. "Hey _Darkwing_," Vivian looked up and saw a blonde girl with green eyes wearing a cheer outfit. "What were you doing hanging out with a poof like _Phantomhive_?" _The fuck is a 'poof'? From the way she said it, it's most likely an insult. No one insults my Ciel but **me**. _Vivian looks her up and down with her eyes. _She looks like a rich-bitch who's mostly likely a homophobe. I know exactly what I can do to unnerve her, to get under her skin._

"What do you mean?" Vivian asks, staring up at the girl with blank eyes. _She looks like the kind of girl you don't want to mess with. But, then again, **I** **am **the girl you don't want to fuck with. _

"I _mean, _why don't you hang out with _**me** _and my-"

"_OH MY GOD, ARE YOU **HITTING **ON ME?!"_ Vivian screams on the top her lungs. The girl, Ashley (She's in one of Vivian's classes), steps back with wide eyes.

"N-No! Why-why-" She stammers, about to walk off. Vivian stands up.

"I have a **_boyfriend_**, you know!" Vivian yells, putting her hands on her hips. Ashley quickly walks away. "Hey, Ashley, is it? I just wanted to know something," The taller (it seems _everyone_ is taller than Vivian) girl stops and turns her head slightly. "Have you found Narnia yet?" She looks confused. "_You know_, 'cause you're so far in the closet."

She other girl, starts to walk away again, but stops. "I'll get you Vivian, so _watch your back!" _With that, she walks away. Vivian sits back down and pulls her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

She sighs. _It seems there are bullies here. Too bad. I kind of hope she isn't friends with Amanda, though. That would be unfortunate._

* * *

**AN: BULLIES! BULLIES EVERYWHERE. o-o**

**Hehehe, looks like we got another OC. Dammit. Tell me, are you guys annoyed by how many OCs there are? 'Cause, normally _I _would be, if I were reading this, but I can't help it. I mean, it's not like I can bring any other characters back from the dead. That would be weird. And Vivian and Ciel can't be alone all story. That would be depressing. **

**Also, it seems Vivian is having some emotional problems. Who knows? I do, but I don't feel like tellin'. ^-^ **

**Has anyone watched Nabari no Ou? It's a great (AMAZING) show. .-. **

**What about Blue Exorcist? That one's okay. ._. **

**By the way, I added some things to the "Character Stats" for last chapter, so you should check that out (again?).**

**Welp. See ya in the next chapter, lovies. **

* * *

**CHARACTER**** STATS **

**Luke Hoddard:**

**Age: 15**

**Birth date: January 17, 1999**

**Status: Single**

**Height: 5 feet 9 inches**

**Personality: Funny, inappropriate, sometimes people say I talk too much. *Shrug* **

**Species****: What the hell kind of question is that?! I'm human! *Dodgy eyes***

**Amanda Delica: **

**Age: 15**

**Birth date: March 8, 1999**

**Status: Single**

**Height: 5 feet 4 inches**

**Personality: Reserved, slightly arrogant. Is deathly afraid of demons and angels. What else is there? **

**Species: Vampire**


	11. Chapter 11: A Beautiful Friendship

"Hey, Vivian, are you okay? We heard you scream something and then Ashley McCollins ran off," Ciel says, scaring the short girl half to death.

"I'm fine. Just defended your honor.." She says, flashing him a fake smile.

He stares at her for a minute. She starts squirming, hoping he doesn't see through her fake smile. "You know, you don't have to lie to me," He says, sitting down next to her.

"I-I wasn't lying," She says, her eyes darting around.

"Yes, but your smile was false. What's bothering you?" He asks, looking over at her.

"It's nothing really. I'm just a little overwhelmed. I don't know why, but I'm starting to doubt I'm human. Hell, I'm starting to doubt I'm _sane._" She sighs. "And everyone is being so nice to me." She puts her head in her hands. "I _just don't get it! _What have I done to deserve this?! I've been nothing but mean to all of them!"

Ciel puts his hand on her back. "Maybe they just think you need a friend. You do look kind of lonely, even if you don't intend to. You stare off in space, and block everything out, as if you don't want anything in. Maybe, you should give them a chance. You never know, you _could _make a few friends. Though, if I were you, I wouldn't try hanging out with Ashley. She's kind of a bitch."

Vivian giggles lightly. "I could tell. As you probably know, I'm good at observing people." She looks up at him with lidded eyes and a soft smile on her face.

"Oh? From what I remember, you said you _'defended my honor' _what exactly did you do?"

She giggles again before turning and looking forward. "I could tell she looked like a bitch, and she called you a _'poof'_, what ever the hell that means, so I accused her of both hitting on me and being 'in the closet'." She says, wrapping her arms around her knees. "You should have been there. The look on her face was priceless."

Ciel sighs. "So, in all today, you mocked Mr. Hellwit, one of the scariest teachers in the school, made Luke Hoddard blush, the boy who has no shame, scared Amanda Delica, who, from what I can tell, isn't scared of anything, and accused Ashley McCollins of being a lesbian that fancies you, who everyone knows is a full homophobe. Good job."

"I guess you could say those of the rites of passage you have to go through to become my friend," She nervously scratches the back of her neck. "Except Ashley. There's something about her that I can't trust.."

"You can say that again," Someone says above the two.

"Aah!" Vivian screams, whipping around and falling backwards on her butt. "How much of that conversation did you hear?!"

"Just the last few things you said," Luke says, smiling. "So, 'the rites of passage to become your friend', huh? Does that mean you're our friend now?"

She opens and closes her mouth a few times before giving him a death glare so scary it could rival Ciel's. "Sure?" She shrugs, rolling her purple eyes. She hates being a mean person, or letting people down, although she does enjoy a few pranks and jokes from time to time (and "from time to time" I mean she enjoys them often.)

"Well, I've had enough of this," Vivian stands up and brushes the dust from her skirt. "I'm going home. Come on, Ciel." She grabs his hand and pulls him up with her.

"Okay." He says, walking slightly behind her.

"Sorry, but people make me nervous. I feel like the only people I can trust right now is you, Klaus and Sebastian." She says letting go of his hand so they can pick up their things.

"Don't you have to stay for detention?" Ciel asks, picking up his school-bag.

"_Fuck_ **_detention._** _I just wanna go home and watch **anime**~!" _She whines. "I'll just skip today and go tomorrow!"

"I don't think you can do that," He says, sighing. "You'll get in more trouble than you're already in."

She sighs and rubs her temples, fighting off another headache. "Don't worry, Darkwing. I got detention for today and tomorrow too." Luke says, putting his hand on Vivian's shoulder. She quickly grabs his hand and twists his wrist. She turns around and lets go of his hand.

"Oh, it's just you!" She says, smiling. "Sorry 'bout that."

"God, you must have inhuman strength. That hurt!" He says, clutching his wrist.

"Whoops?" She scratches the back of her neck. "Ciel, you wouldn't mind waiting for another two hours, would you?"

"Not at all," He says, setting his stuff back down. "I can wait."

"Thanks!" She smiles, setting her stuff down and grabbing a book from the pile of books she was planning on checking out. She walks out of the library with Luke.

"Is that Attack on Titan?" He asks, pointing to the book in her hand.

"Mm-hm. Is manga not allowed in detention?" She asks, looking down at the 'book' in her hand.

"No, it's not that, it's just, I didn't know you'd like something like that," He says.

"Oh, well, there's a lot you don't know about me yet." She keeps walking until they get to the detention room.

"Darkwing! Hoddard! You're late!" The teacher yells.

"I had library duty," Vivian says with a bored expression on her face as she walks to the back of the class and sits at one of the desks.

Luke shrugs. "I was in the library?" He says more like a question than a statement. He walks to the back of the classroom and takes a seat next to Vivian.

Vivian leans back in her chair and kicks her feet up on the desk like in her first class. "So, how did you get into detention?" She asks Luke while keeping her eyes on the manga.

"I fell asleep in class," He says, shrugging.

"Oh," She says. "I thought it would be for throwing spit balls at the teacher or something."

"I did that too, I just didn't get caught," He says.

She smiles lightly at him. "You know, I think this the beginning of a _beautiful _friendship."

* * *

**AN: YEY~! Chapter 11! **

**Don't worry Marshi-a-Mallow it's just these lil fuckers. ^-^ ...And I don't think they'll be going on an adventure to Narnia anytime soon.. Sorry..?**

**So. Uhm. See y'all in the next chapter? **

* * *

**CHARACTER STATS: **

**Dylan Tamilan: **

**Age: 15**

**Birth Date: April 20, 1999**

**Status: Single**

**Height: 6 feet**

**Personality: Shy, quiet, I don't like to talk much. I normally only talk when it's necessary. **

**Species: H-Human. *Can't look you in the eye*  
**

**Nick Fallinger: **

**Age: 15**

**Birth Date: February 16, 1999**

**Status: Single**

**Height: 5 feet 8 inches**

**Personality: ... (I actually don't know yet..) **

**Species: Human. *Is not sure***


	12. Chapter 12: The Meeting Scheduled

"It's finally over!" Vivian cries falling backwards on Ciel's bed.

"Yeah, and you still have to go for another four months." Ciel says taking his tie and blazer off and sitting down next to her.

"Ugh!" She says, kicking her flats off and pulling her legs up on the bed. She rolls over and wraps her arms around her knees. "But I don't wanna!"

"You're the one that wanted to go," Ciel says.

"I know, but no I don't want to. Can I drop out?"

"No."

She gets silent for a moment. "Hey Ciel?" She asks.

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to tell me what I am?" She unwraps her arms from her knees and sits up, looking at him.

"I- uh-"

"Master, you have a phone call," Sebastian says, walking in.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel says standing up. "Sorry, but I have to take this." He says to Vivian.

"Okay," She says, standing up. "I'm going to go change out of this uniform." She walks out and down the hall.

She opens the door and walks in. "Hello master." Klaus says.

"Huh-? Oh, hey Klaus," She smiles lightly, taking off her blazer and handing it to him to hang up. "Thanks." She walks into the dressing room, which has her dresser in it, and changes out of her skirt, stockings, tie, dress shirt, and shoes. She puts on some baggy-ish lounge pants with the word "pink" across the butt and a tank top. She puts on some white socks and walks out with her uniform in her hands.

She hands them to Klaus to wash and walks down the hall to Ciel's study, where he's still on the phone. She hates to eavesdrop, but she also hates to interrupt, so she puts her ear up against the door and listens in.

"Yes, yes, I get it. Mm-hm, we'll be there tomorrow. Yes. _Bye, Sir Hellsing_," He almost sounded annoyed when he hung up. _  
_

Vivian takes her ear away from the door and knocks softly on it. "Come in," Ciel says. She opens the door and walks in.

"Who called?" She asks, walking up to his desk and sitting on top of it.

"No one important, really," Ciel says. "You don't happen to have any plans tomorrow after school, would you?"

Vivian smiles. "No, not at the moment, though, is this your way of ask me out on a date? If it is, then you can just ask, you know I couldn't say no to you," She smiles, crossing her right leg over her left. _Play ignorant. Don't let him know you know why he's asking. _

"No! This isn't me trying to ask you out on a date!" Ciel says, a faint tint of pink dusting his cheeks. "Someone kind of important needs to meet you."

_Probably this "Sir Hellsing" he was talking to. _"Oh, '_important_'? Do you secretly have a girlfriend I don't know about?" She asks, smiling.

"N-No! Like hell I would date that _beast of a woman_!" He says. _"Woman"? Is it a cross dresser or something? I'm pretty sure most women wouldn't refer to themselves as 'sir'. Hm. _"She needs to meet you to asses if you're a friend or foe. Maybe she could even help see if you're human or not."

"O-Oh! That would be amazing! So is it just this woman, or...?" She asks, gazing up at his eyes.

"Well, it would actually be with the entire _Royal Order of Protestant Knights, __Her Royal England Legions of Legitimate Supernatural and Immortal Night Guard, _or _H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. _for short," He says.

Her eyes widen slightly. "Th-That title kind of sounds...intimidating..." She says, taking a deep breath. "So this woman is the leader of this entire group?" She asks.

"Don't let it get to you, Vivian. It's just a title," Ciel says, laying his hand on her's. "And yes, she's the leader. Don't let _her_ get to you though."

Vivian takes a deep breath and nods, even though he wasn't asking a question. "Okay. Don't worry! I'll be on my best behavior tomorrow, sir!" She takes her right fist and puts it on the left side of her chest, where her heart is, and her left arm behind her back. "You can count on me!"

"You've been watching Attack on Titan again, haven't you?" Ciel asks, trying not to face palm.

"Yes sir!" She says and giggles. "Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of."

"Psh. Whatever. You're just jealous because _I'm _going to join the Scout Regiment and kill off all the Titans, and _you're not!" _She says like a child.

Ciel chuckles. "Yes, I thought you'd say something about the 'Scout Regiment' and not the 'Military Police' or the 'Garrison Regiment'," He says, smiling lightly at the girl.

"Well of course! The Scouts are the only people getting any action! And I'm not only talking about out on the field." She winks. "I'd get the most kills, and _everyone _would be after me. But _I _only have eyes for man! And his name is Ciel Phantomhive!" She shouts.

"You've been thinking about this for a long time, haven't you?" He asks, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Only all the time! For once, people would look up to me, and I'd be the hero." She puts her hands down on the edge of the desk, and smiles lightly at the bluenette.

"You say it like you feel looked down upon," Ciel says, looking up at her. "Do you feel that way all the time?"

_Shit, shit, shit! _"No, of course not," She tilts her head to the side. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, I guess it was just the way you said it." He shrugs.

"Well, that's not what I was thinking," She says almost defensively.

"Oh, okay," He says.

"Are you doubting-"

"Master, you have another phone call," Sebastian says walking in with Ciel's cellphone in his hand.

"Oh for the love of..." Vivian grumbles, hopping off the desk and following Sebastian out the door. "I'm going to go murder some bitches!"

"...I take it that was Vivian's voice?" The woman on the other end of the phone asks.

"Yes, she was probably talking about one of her video games," Ciel refrains from rolling his visible eye.

"Well, tell her I have something of her's. Something...important," She says.

"Will do, Integra," Ciel says, hanging up.

He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. _I wonder what Vivian is up to..._

"Die! Die! Die! Hey! Get off me ya little fucker!"

* * *

**AN: And thus, Vivian shows her gamer side. o-o **

**Have I ever mentioned I base Vivian off me a little? **

**DAMMIT BRAIN. This isn't supposed to be a cross over, but H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. is probably going to have a big part in all of this. ;-;**

**Also~ *sniffs air* is this an arc I'm smelling? Do I finally have an idea where this story's going- I MEAN I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN! *cough* *cough***

**ASDFGHJKL; THE KUROSHITSUJI SOUNDTRACK IS SO LOVELY. ;^;**

**ASDFGHJKL; THE KUROSHITSUJI II SOUNDTRACK IS SO BEAUTIFUL. **

**MY EARDRUMS! THEY'RE IN HEAVEN BECAUSE OF THIS AMAZING MUSIC. *dies again* **

**Well, see in the next chapter lovies. (That is, if I can be resurrected again..)**

* * *

**Question? **

_**maybe vivian could have a different story from ciel...? i mean she doesn't have to be exactly like him for them to like each other right? **by arara_

**_My answer (you know, since you're a guest):_ Yes, indeed, she _could _but she is a bit different, for *cough* _reasons_ *cough*, although I was emphasizing the fact that they're practically the same person; one soul split into two. Yes, she _doesn't _have to be exactly like him to like each other, I mean, she _is _quite different from him. She's more childish, perverse, inappropriate than Ciel, and Ciel is more sophisticated, level-headed, and uhm...uninappropriate(?) than her. *shrug* I dunno if that answers your question or not. ._.**

* * *

**CHARACTER STATS: **

**Justin Hallback:**

**Age: 16**

**Birth date: August 16, 1998**

**Status: Single**

**Height: 6 feet 3 inches**

**Personality: Quiet, I guess people call me sophisticated. *shrug***

**Species****: Grim Reaper (Vivian: Awh, man! I wanted to find out on my own! Ciel: Vivian! Get back here!)**

**Ashley McCollins:**

**Age: 15**

**Birth date: April 21, 1999**

**Status: Dating**

**Height: 5 feet 6 inches**

**Personality: Kind, sweet- (Vivian: *smacks head* Tell the truth!) Fine, bitchy, back-stabbing, untrust worthy. Is that better?**

**Species: Human, why?**


	13. Chapter 13: Unleashing The Demon

"What kind of meeting is this, anyway?" Vivian asks, keeping her eyes on the TV screen.

"Just...A meeting? After she asses if you're good or evil, you'll have to go through some tests, to see _what _you are," Ciel says.

"Cool!" She says, snuggling closer to him. "You're really warm." She says, smiles.

"You're really cold. Are you sick?" He asks.

"I don't _feel _sick, but how could I know? I'm not a doctor." She says, brushing it off.

"Okay...if _you _feel fine, then who am I to contradict?" He says, smiling lightly down at her.

She smiles. "I'd smile back at you, but it looks like Eren's going to die, and that's something I don't want to miss." She says, still not tearing her eyes from the hypnotizing screen.

Ciel chuckles. "You really like that show, don't you?"

"I worship it," She says, smiling lightly. The episode they - by "they" I mostly mean her - were watching finishes, they both get up and look at the time. She yawns and stretches. "I'm tired now, and your room is closer. I can sleep in there with you?"

"Sure," He says, smiling lightly as he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room. They walked down the hall to Ciel's room. He walked in first and laid down on the side closest to the window and Vivian laid down next to him. She cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," She smiled, fluttering her eyes closed.

...

"Do I even get time to change out of my uniform?" Vivian asks as she and Ciel start to exit the school building. Ciel was able to get her out of detention for today, since they had a pretty _important _meeting to go to after school.

"Nope." He says as they both get in the black car waiting for them, with Sebastian and Klaus sitting in the front of the vehicle.

She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "_But I just wanna get out of this scratchy uniform!_" She whines.

"Too bad." He smirks. She sighs in defeat, knowing that nothing she says or does will make him budge. He _is _stubborn, after all.

After what felt like _hours _to the young blonde, they arrived at the H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. base of operations. "Finally. We were in that bloody car for _hours_!" Vivian whined.

"We were only driving for about 45 minutes..." Ciel says, rolling his visible eye.

"Well, it _felt _like hours. I probably would have had more fun in detention..." She grumbles.

"...Reading your 'manga'?" Klaus asks, jokingly.

"Yes." She says as they walk up to the Hellsing mansion. When they were in, they were directed to a meeting room of some sort, where the _'twelve knights of the Round Table' _sat.

"Phantomhive," A blonde woman with an eye patch, otherwise known as Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, says.

"Integra," He said as a greeting.

"I take it _this _is Vivian?" She asks, gesturing to the growing-shyer-by-the-minute blonde.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," She says quietly, throwing the three demons in the room off guard. Only one thought was running on repeat through Ciel's mind: _When the bloody hell did she become so bashful?! _

"I have something of yours," Sir Hellsing says. "It was found after the Darkwing castle burned down for the second time, in 1923," She pulls a large katana sheath, with the sword in it, out from beside the table. She sets it on the table and slides it toward the blonde teen. "The person who found it tried taking the sword out of its sheath, and he burned to death in purplish-black flames. It's said, this sword was the only thing in the mansion that didn't burn. After further inspection, we found _your _family name and crest on the sheath. Since you were dead _then _we kept it with us. About 10 people have perished - all in the same way - from trying to take this sword out." Vivian stared down at the sword. She's never seen this sword before in her life. Not once. It's kind of cool, though. _But it has my family name on it, and the family crest. It was also found in **my family's **mansion. I wonder why it has "Kurohisara" carved into the other side._ "I was wondering if you'd try opening for us."

"What?! What if it burns her-" Ciel starts, but Vivian places a hand on his chest.

"Don't worry, Ciel. It'll be fine. _I'll _be fine," She says, smiling lightly. She takes her hand away and picks up the purple-tinted-black case and hesitantly places her hand on the handle of the sword. She wraps her hand around and starts pulling upward, until the sword comes out, engulfing her body in - you guessed it - purplish-black flames.

"Vivian!" Ciel yells, about to jump and try to save her, but Sebastian stops him by putting his hands on the younger lad's shoulders.

"Burning yourself during this, won't help her, master," He says and Ciel nods slightly.

Slowly the flames die out on their own, and Vivian is left crouching on the floor with her eyes squeezed closed, looking completely different from before she pulled the sword out.

Her long blonde-almost-white hair turned _black with a tint of dark purple_, and her school uniform burned away, leaving her in a tight black, sleeveless, top that stops a few inches above her belly-button, so that it shows her mark from when she was alive, a black pleated skirt that only goes down an inch above her mid-thigh, black stockings that go up an inch below where her skirt stopped, black flats with a dark purple pentagram on each shoe, and black finger less gloves that go all the way up to the middle of her forearms. Yet, her most distinguishing features are probably a purple-tinted-black furry_ tail_, purple-tinted-black _furry ears on the top of her head_, _wings _the same color as her hair, _sharper __incisors_, and her glowing contract mark.

Slowly she stands up and opens her eyes, showing the people of the round table her reddish-purple eyes. She looks down at the flaming katana in her hand, and then at her _very revealing _outfit. "Hm." She says. "I never knew my boobs looked _that big_." As soon as the word leave her mouth, half the people in the room face palm, including Ciel and Integra, while the others simply chuckle.

"Really?" Ciel asks. "You burst into flames, _scare me half to death_, and _that's _what you say afterwards?"

She sends a smile his way and says, "Yeah. You got a problem with that, _darling?" _He rolls his visible eye and crosses his arms.

"D-Did it hurt?" One of the men speaks up.

"Did what hurt?" She asks, turning back to the twelve adults.

"Catching on fire?"

"It tingled. Like, my mouth kind of hurts now, it's slightly hard to talk with these," She points to the "fangs" in her mouth. "And it definitely hurt like a bitch when my ears moved from the side of my face _to the top of my_ _**head**_." She shrugs. "But other than that, it just... _tingled." _

"I'm guessing this form was caused by unsheathing the sword," Sir Integra says. "We should probably get some tests on you to see what you are. Phantomhive, you know where the infirmary is, right?" _  
_

"Mm-hm."

"Take her there, and tell Doctor Kindley I sent you," She says, dismissing the _four demons_.

They walked down the many halls until they came up to Doctor Kindley's office. Ciel stepped up and knocked on the door. The older woman opened the door and her eyes widened slightly when she saw the younger (Used to be?) blonde teen.

"Sir Hellsing sent us. We need to get some tests done on Vivian here," Ciel says, gesturing to the purplenette.

"Oh my!" She says almost excitedly. She pulls the two demons into her office and has Vivian sit down on the table-thing with the paper on it. "Wow..." The doctor says. "I know exactly what kind of tests I'll have to do. You have high-pain endurance, yes?"

"I can take pain, if that's what you're asking," The purplenette deadpans.

"Good!" The Russian-sounding doctor grabbed a scalpel and walked towards the younger teen, all while Ciel sat down in one of the chairs.

"Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_, what are you planning to do with that?!" Vivian asks, leaning backwards a bit.

"I need to check your healing abilities. Since this is your first time here, I'm guessing you've only now found out about being a demon, yes?" The older woman asks.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then, from our more recent tests, that means you're not technically a full-fledged demon, which means your healing time shouldn't be as fast as a demon's like Ciel. Yet, since it seems you're more than just a regular demon," The woman touches one of her purple-black wings. "Your healing-time, and other things, will probably be different. If you want, I can start on some other things."

"That would be lovely," Vivian says, relaxing slightly. The Russian doctor walked over to the counter, where other medical utensils sat. She picked up a stethoscope and walked back over to the female-demon. She put the plugs in her ears and leaned down, and put the thing against the demon's chest, where her heart is.

"Mm-hm, mm-hm," The doctor hums, pulling away. "Your heartbeat is just barely there, which is normal." She went through, check random things, finding out almost everything was normal. Then came the part where she had to take the scalpel out again. "Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as I can!" She says, smiling lightly.

"Okay," Vivian says, taking in a deep breath.

The older woman walked towards the younger and took a seat in the chair that was next to the bed. She gently took the younger girl's arm and made a small cut on the inside. The doctor started the stopwatch in her other hand and glanced back at the incision, then at the watch, then at the incision, then at the watch, until the cut closed itself up and the doctor stopped the watch. Immediately her green eyes widened. "_S-Six point three..._ That's over fifteen seconds longer than most half-demons..."

Vivian tilts her head to the side. "Is that a bad thing?" She asks, blinking a few times.

"No! Not at all! Only a few more tests, then we'll be done here!" She smiles.

"Okie-dokie," Vivian says.

"Could you unfold one of your wings for me?"

"U-Uhm, sure," She says. _Aw fuck, how do I control them again? It's been so long... _After a few failed attempts, she opens one of them out.

"Thank you."

The doctor is only able to merely poke the girl's wing with the scalpel, when her wing quickly closes, and she hisses in pain. "Aw _bloody hell! That one hurt like a fucking bitch!" _She clutched the small spot on her wing in pain. The doctor quickly scrambles to write something down on her clipboard before looking back at the short girl.

"Sorry! I didn't know your wings were sensitive!"

"Me neither," She stopped rubbing the spot on her dark wing and stood up. "Are we done now?"

"Y-Yes," The doctor says.

"Thank you," The young girl says before grabbing her still-flaming katana from the side of the bed and walking out with Ciel.

* * *

**AN: Heheheh... get it? "Dark wing" "Darkwing" eh eh? No? Okay... ._. **


	14. Chapter 14: Asses

"Okay, since taking the sword out turns you into a demon, why don't you try putting it back in the sheath?" Sir Integra asked.

"Okay?" Vivian takes the still-flaming sword and puts it into it's sheath. Immediately, her body is once again covered in the purple-black flames for about a minute, before them dying out and her standing just the way she was before, except with her school uniform on and her hair back to normal. "Aw fuck!" She says, touching her bottom lip. "During that, my incisors got longer before turning back to normal, and I cut my lip on 'em." After a few seconds, the two holes in her bottom lip closed themselves.

"You should probably leave the sword here, for now," Sir Hellsing says. "Any questions?"

Vivian was silent for a few moments. There were _so many _questions she wanted to ask the older woman, but finally spit the first thing that came to mind, yet immediately regretted it as soon as it left her lips. "Why do you call yourself "Sir Hellsing" instead of "Dame Hellsing" or "Ms. Hellsing"?" As soon as she finishes her little 'word vomit' she has the look of a deer in caught in front of a car's headlights. "I-I- uh-"

The fair-haired woman chuckles lightly, calming Vivian's nerves. "No one would listen to me as well if they had to refer to me with such a feminine title," She says, smiling lightly at the girl before pulling out a cigar and a lighter.

"Oh," Vivian says, as the woman starts puffing the cigar. The blonde teen pulls out her phone and checks the time. "Look at the time! Ciel, Sebastian, Klaus, and I should get going. It was nice meeting you, ma'am- I mean sir!...?"

Sir Hellsing chuckles again before dismissing the four demons. "I'll have the results for the tests mailed to you two in a few days." She says as they leave.

"Okay!" Vivian says, smiling lightly before grabbing Ciel's hand while they walk out.

Integra chuckles lightly at the two younger demons. _It's good to see Phantomhive has finally gotten a girl for himself. _

...

"Yeah! Time to murder some bitches for their money!" Vivian calls, running into the entertainment room and grabbing Grand Theft Auto 4 from the shelf of many games.

Ciel smiles at her silly behavior and rolls his eye. He walks upstairs, and sure enough, the blonde was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, playing video games. This sight makes a bigger smile creep on his face. _She's so adorable. _He walks in and sits down next to the blonde teen. As soon as his butt hits the couch, she curls up next to him, laying her head on his lap while still playing the game. "Hello~!" She says, smiling.

"U-Uh..hello," He says, startled by how fast she moved.

"Are you okay? _You seem nervous, darling_." She says, pausing the game to look up at him. "Is it because of where my head was?" She blinks innocently. _  
_

His mouth opens and closes a few times and she tilts her head to the side, smirking. "_Love you~!" _She says, pecking his lips briefly before laying her head back down on his lap and unpausing the game.

_Damn her_. Ciel thought. _Why did I have to fall in love with a total pervert?_ He glanced down at the blonde. He chortled. _But she's **my **little pervert. Ew. Did I seriously just think that? _

...

"Darkwing, how the hell were you able to skip out on detention?!" Luke asks, staring the girl down from his chair in front of her.

"I had a business meeting to go to right after school," She glances at Ciel briefly.

"_Ooh~!_ Is that code for 'sexy times with Phantomhive'?" Luke asks. After he says that, both Vivian and Ciel's cheeks heat up in a dark red hue.

"N-No! It's not like that!" Vivian shouted, her cheeks heating up more.

"Then why are you blushing?" The vampire girl asked, smirking.

"B-Because..." She wasn't able to formulate an excuse.

"See? They totally _did it_." Luke teases the couple.

"Shuddup!" The short blonde cried, her cheeks getting redder, if that's even possible. The rest of the group laughed at the two. She pouts and uses her 'powers' to make them stop. She pinched her thigh, without anyone else noticing, bringing tears to her eyes while staring at her friends. "C-Come on guys..." She pinched harder, making a single tear escape her purple eye. "Y-You're m-making me c-cry..."

The other teens' face softened, except Ciel, who knew what she was doing. "We're sorry! We didn't mean to make you cry!" Luke says, his eyes widening slightly.

"Okay!" Vivian smiles, wiping the one tear from her face.

"You little...! You had us fooled!" Amanda yells.

"Shit, Darkwing. You could be an actress!" Luke says.

"I know." She flutters her eyelashes.

"Ya little asshole..." Luke mumbles under his breath.

Vivian's eyes narrow, shooting the fair-haired teen a death glare. "What was that, Snow White?"

"'Snow White'? Where the hell did that come from?!" Luke yells.

The shorter teen shrugged. "I dunno. You're hair looks white, so I called you _Snow White_. Does everything have to be spelled out for you, dumbass."

"Why I outta-"

"Could you two _please _stop talking about asses? It's giving me a headache," Ciel interrupts.

"_Oh Ciel, you're only saying that because you know mine looks better than Luke's_," Vivian, purrs, making Ciel's cheeks turn red.

"**THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS SAYING!" **

* * *

**AN: He mad? He mad. **

**Vivian...you little shit. **

**Right now, I'm trying to think of a good song for this story. Can't think of one. Help me out? **

**Also, if y'all like the pairing of Eren x Levi, and modern AU AOT, you should look up Only Lonely by Punk Rock Kitsune. It made me cry. Seriously. ;-; It's great! Dramatic, depressing, yet cute, fluffy and funny! :D **

**Well, MintyOreos out~! **


	15. Chapter 15: A New Case

**(Slight gore in this chapter, sorry.)**

* * *

"Mm-hm. Mm-hm. We'll be down after school. See you there, Detective Halbrook," Ciel says into his phone before hanging up and returning to the inside of the cafeteria, and to his seat next to Vivian and Luke.

"Who called?" The blonde who-knows-no-personal-space asks, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Detective Halbrook. We have to get to the Scotland Yard after school," Ciel says, not even trying to push the blonde off him. He knows if he did, she'd just cling to him tighter.

"_Ooh~_ You said 'we'! Does that mean I get to assist you with your job?!" She asks, her purple eyes lighting up.

"Yes, though I don't understand why you're so excited. Judging from what Halbrook told me, these are some pretty..._gruesome _murders..." Ciel says, putting his arm around the shorter blonde's shoulders.

"I know," She says, her face dropping slightly. "But if I get to help with this one, I'll get to spend more time with you~!" Her face brightens as she pulls away with a small smile on her face from thinking about this simple thing.

A small smile crept its way onto Ciel's face. _She is so adorable..._ "Indeed," Ciel says.

Vivian giggles. "Don't think I can't see that smile on your face, Ciel. You like the thought of it too."

"Oh...shut up..." Ciel says, blushing a light shade of pink.

"Uh, hello? There _are _people trying to eat here, so could you two be all..._coupley _somewhere else?" Luke asks, staring at the two.

"Fermez la baise vous chatte," Vivan snaps at the other blonde.

Everyone, including Ciel, who knew what she just said, stared at the petite blonde. "What was that? French?" Amanda asks.

"Bien sûr, il est foutu. L'anglais n'est pas la seule langue que je parle." She says, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

All eyes landed on Ciel. "Translation, please?" Dylan asks.

"Well, the first thing she said was, 'Shut the fuck up you twat.'" Everyone snickers. "And the second thing she said was, 'Of course it fucking is. English isn't the only language I can speak.'"

"I can speak others too," Vivian says in English, this time. "I can do, Dutch, German, Italian, Polish, Russian, Swedish, Turkish, and Irish."

"When did you learn all of that?" Ciel asks, looking at the blonde questioningly.

She hesitated slightly. "Before I came _here_." She winked.

"Oh...Oh! Yeah." The rest of the group looked at them with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Before I came to England." She lies. Good thing she's a good liar, huh?

"Say something in Irish, then." Luke says, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the other blonde.

"Ná underestimate dom, Snow White." She says, with the Irish accent and everything, leaning back and smirking. "By the way, I just said, 'Don't underestimate me, Snow White."

"Dutch!"

"Fine." She rolls her eyes again. "je moeder."

Luke rolls his eyes at the blonde. _Why did she have to be so skilled at **everything?! **_

"What? Sick of getting your ass kicked?" Vivian smirks, sitting back up. "Because I could say worse."

"What the hell did you even say?!" He asks, leaning forward.

A soft smirk graced her features. In a light, mocking, voice she said, "'_...your mother...'_."

Everyone, except Luke and Ciel, who roll their eyes and face palm, chuckles. Just as Vivian is able to add a snarky remark, the bell signalling lunch is over rings. She lets out an annoyed sigh and stands up. "This isn't over, Snow White. I'm going to kick your ass in 10 different languages!"

...

"Is that him, Halbrook?" Vivian asks Ciel as their black car pulled up to the Police Station.

"Yeah, that's him." Ciel says. The man known as Detective Halbrook was a fairly young man, tall, tan, and a mop of dark brown hair on his head. He was standing in front of the entrance to the Scotland Yard, puffing on a cigarette.

Upon further inspection, Vivian learned he had light brown eyes. "Detective Halbrook," Ciel nods.

"Hey, kiddo. Who's this?" Halbrook gestures to his short, bashful-looking, blonde companion.

"Don't call me that." Ciel says, irritated. "This is Vivian. She'll be working with me for this case."

She was slightly nervous around the older man, who looked to be either in his late twenties to early thirties, but that was mostly because of her fear of grown men from her years of imprisonment. "H-Hi." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. _He doesn't look too bad. He has a nice smile. _

"Hello, kid. You can call me Halbrook, or Lance. I don't care either way." He says, taking her smaller hand and shaking it with a smile on his face.

After the shake lasted long enough, she retracted her hand and smiled lightly, before grabbing Ciel's hand and intertwining their fingers. "So, what kind of information do we have on the case so far?" She asks, skipping straight to the point. It's been a while since she's gone through the process of collecting information, let alone solve a murder, but she still knows how it all works.

"Well, if you follow me inside. I'll show you both _everything_," Halbrook says, leading the two teens into the building. He leads them to the evidence room and closed the door behind the three. "There have been several, 7 to be exact, very...gruesome murders. Here, I have pictures of the bodies at the crime scenes." Halbrook took them to a table with seven pictures of different bodies.

Vivian picked up the picture from the latest murder, one that happened last night. It was a child named Hannah Rivers, age 10. She was taken on her way home from school to an ally-way where she was brutally murdered. Vivian couldn't take her eyes off the body - or what was left of it.

There was practically nothing left of the girl's stomach but the mush of her organs, and her eyes were gouged out. Vivian nearly gagged at the site before putting the photo down and picking up another.

This one was of Gage Hert, age 11. He looked the same as Hannah. "So far, we have found nothing similar between the victims. They don't live near each other, they don't know each other, they don't go to the same school. The only similarities is how the bodies were found. In an ally, with the eyes gouged out and the stomach turned into mush," Halbrook continues.

"Hmm..." Vivian hums, looking at all of the other photos. "Got it." She got most of the information she'll need. "The murder weapon?"

"We think it's either scissors, or a medium sized knife. The bodies are in the morgue, if you need to look at them."

"Yeah. Take us?" She asks, lightly squeezing Ciel's hand before looking up at the detective.

"Sure thing, kid." The detective replies, leading the two teens to the morgue, where seven relatively small bodies laid on metal tables with cloths draped over them. Vivian finally pulled her hand from Ciel's and put some rubber gloves on. This is one of her strong suits. Inspecting the bodies, and collecting information.

Vivian walked to the most recent body while the two guys stood back while she did her thing around the lifeless body. She pulled the cloth back a little, to the girl's hips, and started finding things the scientists missed.

"I thought this was her first case," Halbrook says.

"She did some detective work before coming _here_," Ciel says.

"Is she... _Like you_?" He asks the shorter teen.

"We're not sure. She is a demon, but the doctor thinks she's more than _just _that." Ciel says. Vivian grabs some tweezers and pulls something from one of the empty eye socket. She holds it up and squints at it.

"I'm pretty sure dry blood doesn't look like this," She mumbles, setting the mystery element on in a dish next to the metal table. "Someone should probably see what that is." She keeps poking around until she finds another thing, except this is in what's left of the young girl's stomach. "I got something!" She says, almost excited.

"What is it?" Ciel rushes over to the blonde's side.

"A _blonde _hair. The girl, she had _black _hair, right?" She asks. Halbrook nods. "Well, here," She sets the short hair in a small tube for DNA inspection. "A probably DNA sample, correct?"

"Great! We'll get this checked out as soon as we can. You two can go now." The detective says, shooing them off. Vivian takes off her gloves and throws them away. She then intertwines her's and Ciel's fingers as they walk out.

"How did you see that and the forensic scientists _didn't_?" Ciel asks as they walk out to the car.

She shrugs. "Collecting as much information is my strong suit. Though, I don't need to gather too much information on you to know your ass is _fine_," She says, winking.

Ciel face palms as they get into the back of the car. "Can you not stay on a serious topic for more than 3 minutes?" Ciel asks, looking over at the blonde.

"Nope!" She says popping the 'p'.

Ciel grins and playfully rolls his eye. "Here," He says, handing the blonde a folder with the documents for the case in it. "Do you what you need with this."

She smiles and pecks his cheeks. "Thank you _darling~!" _

...

Vivian sat in the dark of her room, tapping away at the keys of her laptop on her bed. Her eyes glanced away from the screen, to the opened folder with papers in them. She scanned over a few lines, memorizing them, before looking back at the laptop screen and copying it down. Two soft knocks came on the door before it open and light flooded into the room.

Vivian had to squint to make out who was walking into her room. "Oh, hey Ciel." She said, scooting over slightly so he could sit next to her. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed.

"You know, you don't have to copy everything into your computer right?" He asks, lighting placing his hand on her's.

"I know, but I'd rather not make my neck sore from looking down at those damn papers all day. It's easier looking at the screen," She says, smiling lightly.

"And, you know looking at a laptop screen in total darkness is bad for your eyes..." Ciel says.

"Ahh... Fuck off," She says playfully. "It's not like my eyes won't heal."

"Yeah, but not as fast if you're not in your demon form," Ciel says. Vivian saves the document on her computer and shuts it, putting the laptop and the documents on the floor next to her bed.

"Oh just come here a kiss me, you ass." She says, leaning over and connecting their lips.

* * *

**AN: Thank God for Google translate for this chapter... Or, more so for the beginning of it... Heh heh.. **

**You know how I mentioned wanting a theme-song for this? I was think Fully Alive, but that would kind of contradict the title... Whoops? You guys can suggest songs, if you want. **

**Also, I take back what I said about require reviews? I take it back~ I just _want _them, because I'm a greedy little fuck. **

**BUT, as I read on another fanfic, REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN FOR AUTHORS, SO SATISFY OUR NEEDS! :D **

**...That probably sounded creepy as fuck. It's sounded better in the other story. **

**See y'all in the next chappy~~ ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16: Nightmares and Clues

Vivian bolted straight up in bed screaming her throat raw. No one heard her. She silently darted out of her room and down the hall to the Ciel's room while tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She knocked on the large wooden door. "C-Ciel!" She called, her voice shaking. "_Ciel..._!" She said again, collapsing in front of the door. "_Please_..." She started sobbing in her hands when Ciel finally opened the door and rushed her in.

"Vivian, what happened?!" Ciel asked, pulling her into his embrace. Her bottom lip quivered and she whimpered softly. Her hands clutched at his shirt and she buried her face in his chest and kept making soft sobbing noises.

"_Y-You're alive_..." She whispered, her words muffled by the brunette's shirt.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Ciel asked, softly stroking the blonde's back.

"N-Nightm-mare... you... the murderer... after you..." She whimpered, her words broken up. At first Ciel thought she said _he _was the murderer, until she said 'after you' when he realized what she was trying to say.

"You had a nightmare about me getting murdered?" It wasn't uncommon for the blonde to get nightmares, but none seemed to get to her like this. Did something happen to trigger her to think about that? Or was this a sign? She let out a strangled sob and nodded her head, burying her head deeper into Ciel's chest. Ciel lifted the blonde in his arms and carried her to the bed. She wiped the tears from her face and looked up at Ciel with worry clouded in her purple eyes as he laid down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She wrapped her arms around his mid section and rested her head on his chest, letting out a content sigh.

She slowly nodded her head and started telling Ciel of her nightmare with a scratchy voice from sobbing and screaming. "I-I was just sitting in an empty room. It didn't look like it had door, just four white walls and a sickeningly _red _floor. I looked around and noticed seven relatively small people with me. I couldn't see their faces until I walked up to them," At this point, her voice started to tremble and Ciel started rubbing circles on the blonde's arm with his thumb. "Th-They were all of the victims. They stared at me with their empty eye sockets..." She shook with on coming sobs. "I could hear their voices... their screams in my head... I can still hear them, as well as other's.

"Then the walls looked like they were on fire, and you appeared in front of me, looking like the other kids except with only one missing eye and a... a look of pure..._hatred _in your one eye," She shivered, sitting up and thinking about that look. "God..." She covered her face with her hands. "That look will forever be burned into my memory, even though I've never see it on your real features. Y-You told me it was m-my fault you... you... because I couldn't do anything..." She tried in vain to stop the tears before they started flowing again. She sniffled and wrapped her arms back around his mid section. "Th-Then... dream-you started coming after me. I screamed... and that's when I w-woke up." The blonde took a shaky breath and Ciel sat up, startling the blonde slightly. He gripped at her shoulders and stared her in the eyes. "C-Ciel...?"

"I will never, _ever _look at you like that. That's a promise." She nodded her head, staring up at the bluenette with wide purple eyes.

"O-Okay.." She said pulling Ciel in a crushing hug so tight _she _could barely breathe. They both laid back down wrapped in each other's arms. Vivian looked up at the bluenette with sparkling purple eyes. "I love you." She whispered, fluttering her eyes closed. "Love you too.." CIel whispered, lightly kissing the top of the blonde's head before closing his own eyes.

(╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . \)

_Warm. I feel warm. _

Vivian snuggled up closer to thee source of heat and let out a content sigh. She her a light chuckle above her. "I see you're awake." She slowly opened up her eyes and saw Ciel's face above her's. She smiled and sat up, stretching her arms above her head. "Mm-hm." She hummed, laying back down and clinging to Ciel's side. "What, don't want to get up?" He asked, running a hand through her silky hair. "Mm-mm." She responded with, running her fingers over his chest. He chuckled lightly again, making his chest vibrate slightly.

She sighed and slowly, reluctantly, sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking down at the bluenette. "Well?" She asked.

"'Well' what?" He asked, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Shouldn't we be... oh I don't know... getting ready for school?"

"Vivian." Ciel said, amusement shining in his sapphire eye.

"Hm?"

"Today is Saturday."

"Oi!" She face palmed, laying back down, so she was sprawled across Ciel's chest and his arms were still around her waist. "It _feels _like Monday." She groaned, turning over so her face was buried in Ciel's night-shirt. "Well, now I definitely don't wanna get up." Ciel smiled at the girl and started running his fingers through her hair again. The two teens got silent for a few moments before Vivian spoke up again. "Hey Ciel?"

"Yeah?"

"I figured out another 'clue' to the murders, that I think was the trigger to the dream I had last night."

"Continue..."

"Well, before I went to bed, before the dream, I was working on the case, trying to pin clues together. I eventually fell asleep after staring at the pictures of all of the victims before and after the murders. It wasn't until after my dream, and when my mind was cleared, that I realized all of the victims had black hair and relatively dark blue eyes. Since that kind of fit your description, my subconscious, since I always think of the bad before I think of the good, thought the murder was only going after people who fit that description and I had thought that you'd be the next one." She blinked a few times and sat up. "Judging by that much information, we could say this person might have either a grudge against, or a fetish with, people with black hair and dark blue eyes." She stood up and walked to her room quickly and grabbed the pictures of the children.

She ran back to the room and jumped into Ciel's lap. She smiled lightly and spread the photos out in front of him. "I know we should probably be doing this at a proper desk, but these kinds of theories only come to me once in a while. After doing a bit more research, I noticed how the crime scenes don't have enough blood for the murders to have happened in those locations, _and _if you look close enough, you'll see how there's a park of the hair that's choppy."

"...So you think the killer is murdering them and keeping some of their hair? That's sick."

"Mm-hm. I also think, if I'm right about the murder having a fetish, maybe the person was... raping them before murdering them and moving their bodies elsewhere?"

Ciel seemed to think about it for a minute before completely focusing on the blonde. He nodded. "Come on, we should get to the station and tell Halbrook about this."

* * *

**AN: Are you guys still reading this? I kind of feel like you aren't... **

**I love you guys (so much!), but I haven't gotten a review in a while... **

**Hey, if you guys/girls/Grells can get this story to at least 20 reviews, I'll speed up the process of them finding the murderer. :3 (Me, shamelessly bribing). **

**If you can make it to 50, I'll give you smut... (Me, _shamefully _bribing you guys...) **

**Well, have a nice rest of your day/night/existence~ ^3^**


	17. Chapter 17: It's A Date

"A school... Dance?" Vivian asked, eyeing the paper suspiciously.

The other blonde that handed her the paper looks at her with a confused look on his face. "A Valentines day dance. What, have you never been to a dance?" Luke asks the shorter blonde.

She opens her mouth to answer, but before any words could leave her mouth, Ciel quickly butts into the conversation. "They didn't have them at the school she went to in Scotland," He said, quickly.

"Really? That's sad." Amanda, who no one noticed joining the three, says shaking her head.

"Uh, I guess?" Vivian says, scratching the back of her head nervously. She's been to balls and parties, but it's not her fault she was born in the 1800s... She looks over the paper once more before throwing back at the taller blonde. "Looks cheesy and boring." She walks back to her desk and sits down, Ciel following her.

"You sure?" The bluenette asks, tilting his head to the side slightly.

She looks over at him, ignoring his question completely by saying, "Did you know Giraffes have more than one stomach?" as she twirls one of her pens in her fingers. Ciel stares at her with confusion on his face.

"What?"

"Four, to be exact. It so cool, isn't it! Just like a cow!" She smiles at him.

"Wha-"

"And they're so~ cute! They're the tallest mammal in the world!" She says, still smiling. "And they're tongues are up to 45 centimeters long." She sticks her tongue out.

"Are you okay?"

"Nope!"

(╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . \)

"Are you sure you don't want to go the dance?"

"Mm-hm." Vivian bit her fingernail while going over the more recent information they collected on the murders. So far things have been quiet. Too quiet.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"Did you get the information I sent you?"

"Mm-hm."

Ciel stared at her for a moment before an idea popped into his head. "You know I was thinking about getting a tattoo-"

"What?!" Vivian's head snapped up at Ciel as a look of horror flashed on her face.

Ciel chuckled lightly. "Just seeing if you were listening."

Relief flooded on her face. "Phew. I thought you were serious. Don't scare me like that..."

"What would be so bad about me getting a tattoo?"

She shrugs and looks back at her computer screen. "Speaking of which, I was wondering if I could go get a few piercings," She mumbled, biting her nail again.

"What?"

"You heard me." She looks back up at him.

"...Maybe."

"Yay!"

She turns back to her computer and Ciel sees, instead of working on the case, she was looking at pictures of giraffes on the internet.

(╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . \)

"Hey, Ciel! Wake up! ...Wake the fuck up!"

Ciel's eyes snapped open and he was met face to face with a smiling blonde. "Wh-Wha?"

"Happy Valentines day!" She said, sitting up and shoving a red heart-shaped box of chocolate at him. He sat up, setting the box to the side and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh." He said, blindly reaching for the stand next to his bed. He found it and pulled out the drawer on it before grabbing something from it and handing it to the blonde.

Her eyes immediately lit up upon setting them on the object in his hand. "F-For me...?"

"Of course." He smiled sleepily. She smiled and took it from his outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Ciel!" She said, clutching the small, blue, stuffed giraffe to her chest. "It's so~ cute!"

Ciel scratched the back of his head, smiling lightly. "I noticed how much you liked giraffes, so I got you one... sort of..."

She smiled and pecked his cheek. "I love it." She said. "And you're going to _love _what I got you!"

"The chocolates aren't all?"

"Nope!"

"Oh god..."

(╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . \)

"Are you almost ready Ciel?" Vivian popped her head in Ciel's room. Tonight, for the date _she_ planned, she was wearing a black strapless dress that only went down half a foot above her knee with a heart-shaped neckline, silver flats (she never _did _get the hang of walking in heels), and diamond earrings (which she got from Ciel earlier).

"Yeah."

"Great!" He walked in front of her while fixing his tie. She smiled and took his hand. "You look great."

"You too." Ciel smiled. They walked downstairs and out the front door, where Sebastian is waiting for them with the car.

"Where are we going?" Vivian asked once they were situated in the back seat of the car.

"A fancy restaurant, then to the London Eye."

"The London Eye? What's that?"

"It's a ferris wheel. You'll like it."

"That sounds fun."

* * *

**AN: OH MY GOD. OH. MY. GOD. (╥﹏╥) **

**I'm so sorry! So, so sorry! I was writing other things for Aot (or SnK), and I completely forgot about Unliving. OTZ **

**Speaking of writing for Attack on Titan, you should check out my story A Night Of Drinking it's... okay. Welp. **

**Also, I'm going to be taking a short break from this story, so I can work on other things, and when I come back, I'll have _weekly _updates. Not sure which days, but they'll be every week or so.**

**I'm going to be changing some things, like I'm not going to be using Hellsing in this (I'll use The True Cross England Branch instead), and I'm changing the cult-thing that captured Vivian*. **

***The cult I'll be using instead is real, though I'll be translating the name into a different language. All I know about this cult is they do human sacrifices in the name of Satan. :3**

**See y'all later~ **

**-DistraughtChibiLevi (Formerly known as MintyOreos)**


End file.
